Desde el principio
by mizz-tsubasa
Summary: su titulo lo pronuncia y ocurre hace mucho tiempo antes de que Marshall Lee y Fionna se conocieran...antes de que cierta aventurera tocara el frio del corazon del rey de los vampiros...ademas de una nueva aventura y un gran misterio que se ira desenredando poco a poco ,el cual es mucho mas peligroso que todas la aventuras que ha vivido nuestra protagonista a lo largo de su vida.
1. UN DIA LLUVIOSO

FIOLEE, CAP 1 UN DIA LLUVIOSO

lo unico que puedo decir es que lo disfruten! x3

MARSHALL POV:

mi nombre es marshall lee abadeer, tengo 1000 años de edad y soy el rey vampiro,desde que termine con ashley me la paso en varios lugares que son escalofriantes para un mortal, en cuanto amigos... olvidenlo no tengo... familiares... mi madre, ella reina en la nocheosfera a mi no me gusta eso de reinar asi que por eso ella ocupa el trabajo,aunque no volvi a visitarla por lo de mis papas aun no la he perdonado por eso :T,ahora estoy exhausto y quiero regresar a mi hogar, la gran casa del arbol...

AUTOR POV:

era una hermosa mañana y cake desperto antes que fionna,para hacerle unos ricos panqueques mientras tanto ella dormia, media hora despues fionna se desperto,vio hacia todos lados pero cake no estaba,asi que supo en ese momento cake le estaba o ya le habia preparado un delicioso desayuno,entonces fue a bañarse y bajo a la cocina donde cake estaba sirviendo en la mesa unos ricos panqueques.

cake: buenos dias querida,como estas hoy?-le pregunto a fionna mientras ponia los panqueques de ella y los de fionna en la mesa y se sentaba.

fionna: excelente cake he dormido de maravilla :3

cake: que bien querida me alegra mucho °w°

fionna: y tu como estas cake?

cake: tambien excelente querida

fionna: me alegra-despues de eso las dos hecharon una pequeña risilla-

cake: que tal los panqueques?-despues de que cake dijo eso fiona los probo-

fionna: deliciosos cake siempre cocinas de maravilla

cake: gracias fionnita-despues de que cake dijo eso las dos siguieron comiendo sus panqueques, cuando terminaron dejaron los platos en el lavaplatos y fionna los lavo, despues de que termino quedaron como una uva-

cake: parece que ya has terminado

fionna:siip

cake: bueno parece que lavas muy bien los platos

fionna: jeje hay porfavor cake no mejor de lo que tu cocinas-cake y fionna se rieron al mismo tiempo- oye cake,vamos a salir de aventura!

cake: sii!

fionna: pero a donde iremos?

cake: a donde nos lleve la aventura querida :3

fionna: a claro x3!

cake: bueno entonces que esperamos!- cuando cake dijo eso de pronto y de la nada comenzo a llover-

fionna: hay no! - dijo fionna fastidiada y desilusionada-

cake: no te preocupes querida,encontraremos algo mejor que hacer no te preocupes, tu tranquila yo nerviosa -cake guiño el ojo-

fionna: tienes razon cake gracias por animarme !- despues de eso cerro los ojos y le devolvio una calida sonrisa a cake, cake tambien le sonrio con la misma sonrisa y despues las dos rieron tiernamente-

cake: asi me gusta querida! te vez mas bella con tu hermosa sonrisa

fionna: jeje gracias cake-fionna se sonrojo-

cake: no hay de que,despues de todo somos hermanas,¿o no?

fionna: porsupuesto cake

cake: bueno entonces dejame pensar como podemos divertirnos...a ver...-cake penso por dos minutos y dio un brinco,indicando que se le habia ocurrido una gran idea-

fionna: que pasa cake?!-dijo fionna alarmada,no sabia la razon por la cual cake dio un brinco-

cake: se me ha ocurrido una idea perfecta fionna! x3

fionna: cual?

cake: voy a contarte una historia que me encanta!-dijo cake emocionada-

fionna: a si? cual es esa historia que tanto te gusta cake?

cake: es una historia de... amor!

fionna: a-amor!? cake!-dijo fionna sonrojada-

cake: asi es querida amor :3- dijo cake con una mirada y sonrisa malevola-


	2. LA HISTORIA DE AMOR

FIOLEE,CAP 2 LA HISTORIA DE AMOR

**hola a todos quiero decir que me inspire en este capitulo sera largisimo :3.**

Que disfruten el capitulo!

_fionna:a-amor!? cake!-dijo fionna sonrojada-_

_cake:asi es querida amor :3-dijo cake con una mirada y sonrisa malevola_

**MARSHALL POV**:

estaba preparandome para ir a casa,iria en la noche ya que todo estaba despejado y hacia demasiado sol,no me gusta el sol :T,pero depronto comenzo a llover y decidi aprovechar ya que estaba nublado,fui a toda velocidad y bueno llegue en tres minutos,pero me tope con una sorpresa...habian dos mortales en mi casa!,cuando me acerque a la ventana me di cuenta de que habia una gata y...una humana!,"pero bueno estoy exhausto y quiero entrar a MI casa"-me dije a mi mismo-,cuando estaba a punto de sacar a esas mortales de mi casa,me di cuenta de que estaban en una conversacion asi que me quede escuchando al lado de la ventana para saber que es lo que decian...

**fionna**: oh cake porque me haces esto!-dijo fionna aun sonrojada-

**cake**: vamos fionna- dijo cake con una mirada de angelita-

**fionna**:jamas!ni se te ocurra!-dijo fionna todavia sonrojada-

**cake**: fionna!-dijo cake con la misma mirada-

**fionna**: cake, ya te dije que no-dijo fionna enfadada-

**cake**: por glob fionna!nunca lo hacemos!nunca me dejas!nadie me quiere todos me odian!rebelion!libertad!anarquia!-dijo cake con la misma cara pero esta vez como si estuviera a punto de llorar-

marshall: pff jajajaja!-marshall no se aguanto la risa,pero se rio bajo para que no lo escucharan, efectivamente fue asi-

**fionna**: esta bien,esta bien pero ya deja de hacer esa cara!-dijo fionna enfadada-"por glob no puedo creer que haya dicho eso"-dijo fionna mentalmente-

**cake**: hay!muchas gracias hermanita no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco gracias, gracias!-dijo cake quitando la cara que tanto molestaba a fionna-"jeje siempre funciona!:3 no por cualquier cosa es mi arma secreta"-se dijo cake asi misma

**fionna**: bueno cake empieza de una vez por todas!-dijo fionna molesta-

**cake**: como digas querida!-dijo cake con sarcasmo-

**fionna**: ... :T

**cake**: bueno..._hace mucho tiempo,en un pueblo muy lejano se habia visto en el claro de una montaña a una persona con piel fria y blanca,ojos rojos como la misma sangre que mostraban dolor y soledad,orejas como las de un duende, dientes como los de un murcielago,cabello cafe oscuro,ropa informal,y que flotaba a pocos centimetros del suelo,toda la gente con el tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel ser extraño aparecia cada noche a las 12:00 ,todo el mundo empezo a cogerle miedo a esta criatura que ya habian llamado  
"vampiro", se creia que aquella criatura chupaba la sangre de sus victimas,hasta dejarlas sin sangre y que las mataba sin piedad,la gente no salia de sus hogares despues de las 11:30 por temor a aquel vampiro,nadie se atrevia a desobedecer aquellas reglas impuestas ya que si lo hacian el vampiro los mataria sin piedad,hasta aquel dia en el que una joven llamada eliana tuvo el valor de hacerlo..._-cake hizo una pausa-

**fionna**: oye cake y como era eliana?

**cake**: a claro,olvidaba esa parte,gracias por recordarmelo querida

**fionna**: no hay problema hermana,bueno entonces...¿como era ella?-dijo fionna que estaba interesada en la historia de cake-

**marshall**: "eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo"-dijo marshall en voz baja afortunadamente fionna y cake no lo escucharon-

**cake**: _aquella joven tenia ojos azules del color del mar mas puro,labios finos,rasgos finos,piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello como rayos del sol que llegaba hasta su cintura y lo llevaba suelto,un hermoso vestido azul que llegaba tres centimetros abajo de su rodilla,unas zapatillas blancas y por ultimo un hermoso collar de oro,que en el centro tenia una piedra preciosa roja en forma de corazon,aquel collar era el unico recuerdo que tenia de su madre,triana,que le dio ese collar antes de fallecer por una grave y extraña enfermedad,que en esos tiempos,no tenia cura,ya que todavia no se habia ,era la mujer mas deseada en todo el pueblo,no solamente por ser hermosa, sino tambien porque era honesta,solidaria,humilde,soñadora,autentica,amable y querian casarse con ella pero ninguno llegaba al fondo de su corazon..._-cake hizo otra pausa y despues dijo-tan hermosa y llena de valores como tu querida!-dijo cake con una calida sonrisa-

**fionna**: oh cake porfavor,eso no es sierto-dijo fionna sonrojada-

**marshall**: la humana tiene razon,no le llega ni a los talones a la joven de esa historia que esta contando esa gata parlante,que tonteria ella es una simple mortal,apuesto que no puede ni con un gatito-dijo marshall en voz baja y tampoco lo escucharon-

**cake**: si lo es hermanita,yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano creeme-dijo cake animando a fionna-

**fionna**: bueno cake,discutamos eso despues,mas bien sigue con la historia-dijo fionna, ya no estaba sonrojada-

**cake**: esta bien..._eliana estaba dispuesta a hablar con aquel vampiro, ella no podia creer que alguien con esa mirada lastimara a los demas,asi que no llevo nada para herir al vampiro,confiaba en que el no le haria daño,pero aun asi tenia miedo de no volver,eliana espero hasta las 12:00 y salio sigilosamente de casa ya que a nadie lo dejaban salir a esa hora,luego fue hasta el bosque y llego al claro de la montaña, efectivamente aquel vampiro estaba alli,aunque ella no podia verlo bien ya que no estaba a la luz de la luna solamente se veia su silueta,la joven estaba muerta del miedo pero aun asi queria aclarar las cosas con el vampiro asi que se armo de valor para iniciar la conversacion._

_Eliana:h-hola?_


	3. CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTA

FIOLEE,CAP 3 CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTA

**hola a todos!quiero decir que este capitulo me sorprendio,pero bueno yo espero es la opinion de ustedes lectores de mi fanfic!**

**que disfruten a lectura!**

**mizz-tsubasa fuera :3!**

**cake**:_ella estaba dispuesta a comenzar una conversacion con el vampiro asi que se armo de valor para hacerlo._

_Eliana:h-hola?..._-depronto cake fue interrumpida por fionna-

**fionna**: oye cake...

**cake**: dime fionna °.°

**fionna**: podemos ir por unos bocadillos?estoy hambrienta-en ese momento le entro hambre a cake y a marshall-

**cake**: sip,tienes razon,vamos por unos ricos bocadillos y despues continuamos!:3

**fionna**: si!-dijo fionna contenta-

**cake**: bueno entonces que esperamoss! :3

**fionna**: jeje,si,vamos cake-despues de que fionna dijera eso las dos se dirijieron a la cocina-

**marshall**: oooh!me muero de hambre!necesito...comida!-en ese momento marshall se hizo invisible,entro en la casa y siguio a fionna y a cake a la cocina,cuando ellas estaban distraidas buscando otros bocadillos el abrio la nevera silenciosamente y saco una fresas, afortunadamente para el ellas no se dieron cuenta de nada,luego ellas se devolvieron a la sala y se sentaron para que cake siguiera con la historia mientras comian los deliciosos bocadillos,marshall se quedo flotando en un lugar oscuro de la casa y siguio invisible para que no lo vieran y pudiera comer tranquilamente sin problemas,ya que todavia no queria sacar corriendo a "las mortales" como el les decia,porque le parecio interesante la historia y decidio escucharla toda hasta el final,despues... hecharia a "las mortales" de SU casa -

**cake**: bueno fionna,me permites continuar

**fionna**: claro cake como no!x3-dijo fionna emocionada porque la historia le estaba gustando-

**cake**: bueno sigamos,_asi que se armo de valor para iniciar una conversacion con el vampiro._

_Eliana: h-hola?_

_Artur: me tienes miedo?_

_Eliana: p-pues cla-ro q-que n-no!_

_Artur: bueno...entonces por que tartamudeas?_

_Eliana: p-porque ha-ce fr-fr-frio(?)_

_Artur: puede ser,puede ser,¿pero porque dudas de tu respuesta?estas mintiendome,verdad?_

Eliana: ja e-eso n-no e-es si-si-sierto!

Artur: si claro...cuentame otro cuento de hadas-dijo sarcasticamente-

Eliana: ... .-.-eliana no sabia que responder-

Artur: no te preocupes,aqui todos me tienen miedo hasta el mas "valiente" de todos los mortales,salio corriendo como una gallina ayer,los mortales son una perdida de tiempo igual que tu!asi que ahora vete y dejame en paz!-dijo fastidiado-

Eliana: pero que!?,que te pasa!?crees que puedes ir jusgando a quien quieras!?-dijo enfadada-pues no es asi!y no me ire de aqui hasta hablar civilizadamente contigo  
"VAMPIRO" y sabes que!si,si yo te tengo miedo!y que?!todos tenemos miedos!y sabes?! tu ya no lo eres para mi!-dijo con total confianza y enfado-

Artur: huy! ya no tartamudeas!eso es...increible!-dijo sarcasticmente-

Eliana: eso es porque me hiciste enfadar!:/

Artur: hay no!que miedo tengo!mira como tiemblo!...-dijo sarcasticamente-

Eliana: ...

Artur: a no espera...-cada vez lo decia con mas sarcasmo y cada vez subia mas el tono-  
porque tennerle miedo a UNA MORTAL,GALLINA,MIEDOSA,QUE NO VALE LA PENA Y QUE VENCERIA CON LAS MANOS EN MI ESPALDA Y LOS OJOS CERRADOS!?-

Eliana: eres un inmaduro!no me importa lo que pienses de mi realmente!-tambien iba subiendo el tono-VAMPIRITO,COBARDE,CON EL QUE NO VALE LA PENA,DISCUTIR!

Artur: . . . .MORTAL. .VIDA.-dijo con odio y rencor-

Eliana: PUES. . . . !-dijo con el mismo odio y rencor-

Artur: AHHHHHH!YA VERAS!AHORA SI QUE ACABO CON TU VIDA!PREPARATE!SERA DIGAMOS...MUY LENTA Y DOLOROSA!ASI ES!PREPARATE PARA TU MUERTE MORTAL!-dijo dispuesto a hacerlo-

Eliana: ...-ella quedo completamente paralizada-"pero porque,porque me pasa esto a mi!,no debi decirle todo eso!,y ahora que hare!"-dijo mentalmente-depronto una lagrima rodo por su mejilla,iba a morir y su padre...? y sus amigos? todas esas imagenes llegaron a su mente de repente,todas...no podria cumplir sus metas y sueños,no pensaba en que moriria asi...sin conocer a su amor verdadero...sin viajar por todo el mundo y tener aventuras...sin despedirse de su padre...sin...nada...


	4. AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

FIOLEE,CAP 4 AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

**hola a todos! este capitulo me dejo en la nubes... espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten !w! porque es algo...bueh ustedes ahi lo descubriran mientras leen ;D,hasta entonces $w$...**

**mizz tsubasa fuera! x3**

cake:_todas esas imagenes llegaron a su mente de repente,todas...sin sus amigos,sin despedirse de su padre,sin viajar por todo el mundo y tener aventuras,sin conocer a su amor verdadero,sin...nada...lo unico que la acompañaria antes de morir,seria dolor y llanto...de repente y de la nada comenzo llorar..._

_Artur: LLORAR NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA MORTAL!,PREPARATE PARA QUE ACABE CON TU VIDA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-de pronto,el vampiro hizo como una serpiente y despues se lanzo encima de la joven,con su mano lista para matar...pero...cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la luz de la luna reflejo a la chica...el vampiro al verla se sonrojo y quedo atontado no  
sabia lo hermosa que era la chica...- porfavor no llores mas-dijo con ternura-_

_Eliana: *snif* *snif* porfavor no me hagas daño!...espera ¿que?- la joven tenia los ojos cerrados,por eso no habia visto al vampiro aun,pero si lo escuchaba...le parecia extraño que el vampiro le hablara con tal ternura despues de haberla amenazado de muerte...asi que abrio lentamente los ojos...despues,igual que el vampiro ella tambien se sonrojo...no se habia dado cuenta de lo guapo de que era el vampiro ella quedo atontada tambien...-_

_Artur: ...- artur quedo mas atontado aun cuando vio sus hermosos ojos azules,asi que no podia decir ni una palabra-_

_Eliana: porfavor...em...no se...podrias...dejarme levantar?- luego se quedo mirandolo un momento y dijo- te lo agradeceria m-mucho jeje ejem- casi que no pudo hablar-_

_Artur: ...oh claro,claro jeje-despues de decir esto se levanto y la ayudo a ella a levantarse-_

_Eliana: esto...-ella no sabia que decir-_

_Artur: perdon por decirte todas esas cosas...em- el no sabia el nombre de la joven-_

_Eliana: Eliana,ese es mi nombre_

_Artur: Eliana...bonito nombre-dijo cortesmente-_

_Eliana: gracias...jeje_

_Artur: mucho gusto...mi nombre es...artur- dijo con la misma cortesia-_

_Eliana: con que artur...bueno artur,vine aqui para hablar contigo sobre unas dudas que tengo...ejem...¿tienes tiempo o?..._

_Artur: no,no te preocupes puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras_

_Eliana: la primera pregunta que tengo es...¿tu chupas sangre?_

_Artur: no,no me gusta,cada vez que chupo sangre me enfermo...es muy..desagradable_

_Eliana: fiu...¿bueno entonces que comes?_

_Artur: yo absorvo el color rojo_

_Eliana: genial!...bueno la siguiente es...¿porque apereces aqui la misma hora y todos los dias?_

_Artur: yo...yo..-en ese momento su mirada se lleno de mas sufrimiento y dolor-_

_Eliana: oh no!perdoname!lo siento mucho!no debi preguntarte todo eso!soy una tonta!-dijo arrepentida-_

_Artur: no te preocupes...es solo que...ser inmortal...no es tan divertido...ya sabes a que me refiero...por eso cada noche a esta hora llego a este lugar porque...fue la ultima vez que...fui mortal...mi familia...todos murieron...no me quedo absolutamente nada...estoy solo en este mundo...llegar aqui es lo unico que...me consuela en este sufrimiento...nunca morire...y me quedare solo para siempre...-dijo con la mirada baja-_

_Eliana: sabes...puede que no entienda por completo tu dolor pero...-en ese momento una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- pero...yo...yo...perdi a... perdi a mi madre-en ese momento ella rompio en llanto-¡la queria tanto!*snif**snif* era mi mejor amiga!*snif**snif*-en ese momento el vampiro se acerco rapidamente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente-_

_Artur: no llores porfavor...eres mas hermosa cuando sonries-dijo consolandola-no estas sola...estoy aqui contigo..._

_Eliana:gracias...-en ese momento ella cerro los ojos y correspondio a su abrazo,se sentia segura y protegida del mal,del sufrimiento,del dolor y de la tristeza,hubo un silencio que no era nada incomodo...sino todo lo contrario los dos sentian mucha paz y tranquilidad,en ese mismo momento el vampiro se separo un poco de ella y la beso...ella solamente correspondio a su beso...para ellos era como estar en el paraiso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire,y se miraron con una mirada calida y segura,despues...a eliana le dio sueño asi que se acosto en la hierva mientras miraba la luna que parecia un queso gigante y las estrellas,despues se durmio,a artur tambien le dio sueño y durmio junto a ella...-_


	5. DAN, MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO

FIOLEE, CAP 5 DAN MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO

**hola a todos! Aquí está la siguiente parte de la history :3 jeje que le disfruten! ah y queria dsmentir un pequeño malentendido SI yo tengo otra cuen ta en DA y alli estoy escrbiento la misma historia tratare de adelantarla a la par con la que voy en DA  
Mizz-tsubasa fuera!**

:'D

**cake**:_a artur también le dio sueño y durmió junto a ella..._-cake hizo una pausa- que te ha parecido la historia querida-dijo cake emocionada-

**fionna**: me encanta cake sigue!- dijo fionna sonriente-

**Marshall**: "digo lo mismo"- dijo mentalmente-

**cake**:bueno sigamos...-luego cake hizo una breve pausa-_a artur también le dio sueño y durmió junto a ella...faltaba como media hora para que el sol saliera cuando de pronto Eliana despertó...al ver que estaba recostada en el pecho del joven vampiro se sonrojo como una cereza y se levantó de inmediato, luego se sonrojo aún más al ver al vampiro dormir con una sonrisa, ella se quedó observándolo por un momento, luego miro hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir el sol..._

_Eliana: vaya parece que falta poco para que salga el sol...-dijo en voz baja para que el vampiro no despertara, ya que no quería molestarlo...después ,se le vino a la mente algo que había olvidado y en ese momento se alarmo- espera...!el sol!oh no, olvidaba que los vampiros no pueden estar expuestos al sol!por dios tengo que despertarlo ahora mismo sino se quemara!-en ese momento fue a despertar al vampiro-despierta, despierta, despierta!_

_Artur: ah!que pasa que pasa!-dijo molesto, aún estaba abriendo los ojos-_

_Eliana: el sol ya casi sale, rápido te quemaras lo olvidas!eres un vampiro amigo!_

_Artur: oh es cierto...no te preocupes mi casa está cerca de aquí -después de decir eso se levantó y miro a la joven se sonrojo y después se despidió de ella- adiós Eliana, ten un buen día-_

_Eliana: adiós! ah por cierto ,que te parece si nos volvemos a encontrar esta noche?-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_Artur: claro no hay problema-dijo sonrojado-_

_Eliana: bueno nos vemos tengo que irme a casa pronto, sino se preocuparan por mí-después de decir esto se fue corriendo hacia su casa-_

_Artur: nos vemos!-después se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba y se dirigió a su casa rápidamente ,llego justo a tiempo ya que cuando entro salió el sol, después se recostó en su cama y se puso la mano en el pecho después se sonrojo y suspiro- esto es amor?- luego miro al techo como si buscara una respuesta-_

_mientras tanto en otro lugar..._

_

_Eliana: llegue justo a tiempo...mi padre no se ha levantado...-dijo en voz baja ,de pronto alguien se le vino por detrás-_

_?: que haces hermana, es muy temprano...-dijo una pequeña voz cansada ,de pronto Eliana se volteo sorprendida-_

_Eliana: Dan! no me asustes así!-dijo gritando en voz baja-_

_Dan: te asuste?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-_

_Eliana: por favor Dan, haz un poco más de silencio sino papá se dará cuenta!- grito en voz baja-_

_Dan: se dará cuenta de que?- dijo con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño-_

_Eliana: olvídalo!-dijo con el mismo tono de voz-_

_Dan: si no me lo dices entonces gritare lo suficiente como para despertar a papá-dijo con el mismo tono en el que hablaba Eliana-_

_Eliana: no hermanito, no puedo decírtelo ,es un secreto_

_Dan: como ordenes- en ese momento respiro hondo y cuando estaba a punto de gritar Eliana le puso la mano en la boca-_

_Eliana: no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto!-voz baja :$-_

_Dan: te escucho-dijo con cara de ganador-_

_Eliana: hable con el vampiro_

_Dan: QUE!?-dijo sorprendido y en voz alta, por suerte papá no lo escucho y Eliana le tapó la boca de nuevo-_

_Eliana: tranquilo, tranquilo, no me paso nada, estoy bien, ¿ves?_

_Dan: eso veo...pero como lograste sobrevivir hermana?_

_Eliana: parece que las historias que cuentan no son ciertas, el vampiro no chupa sangre sino el color rojo_

_Dan: guau eso es genial-dijo atónito-_

_Eliana: bueno, ahora ya estas satisfecho?_

_Dan: no._

_Eliana: porque?_

_Dan: quiero otra cosa más a cambio de guardar tu secreto_

_Eliana: que?_

_Dan: quiero que me lleves a ver el vampiro en persona, sino no hay trato_

_Eliana: no quieres una piscina en la casa?-dijo sarcásticamente-_

Dan: no gracias, solo quiero ver al vampiro, nada más, sino no hay trato "mi lady"- dijo siguiéndole el juego a Eliana ya que había captado su sarcasmo-

Eliana: pero te advierto que tendrás que quedarte despierto hasta tarde

Dan: lo que sea por ver al vampiro

Eliana: está bien…

Dan: fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- después de eso subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto saltando de alegría-

Eliana: no puedo creer que dan me haya cambiado de opinión….-después de decir esto suspiro, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, en ese momento se acordó del joven vampiro se puso la mano en el pecho se sonrojo y dijo-esto es amor?-luego miro al techo como si estuviera buscando una respuesta-…


	6. AMOR INEVITABLE

FIOLEE,CAP 6 AMOR INEVITABLE

**hola my fans lectores!bueno hoy les dejo el capitulo...jeje perdon por la demora y espero que les guste y ya estoy a pasisalvo con ustedes c: (sierto?) bue ya no mas bla blu bla y comencemos!**

**cake**: _eliana y artur estaban un poco confundidos,ya que sentian algo inexplicable y al mismo tiempo maravilloso tanto el uno como el otro...eliana se quedo dormida...tiempo despues su hermano la desperto..._

_Dan: eliana,eliana,despierta ya tonta!-dijo mientras sacudia suavemente a su hermana  
y ella se iba despertando-_

_Eliana: ahhh...que..que quieres ahora..-dijo en tono de fastidio-_

_Dan: *da un suspiro* papá dijo que ya era hora de desayunar...-dijo desinteresado-_

_Eliana: ahhh...claro,bajare en un minuto,tu adelantate-dijo sentandose en la cama mientras se frotaba la cabeza y tenia los ojos entrecerrados-_

_Dan: claro...-y se fue-_

_Eliana: ahhhh!- y en ese momento se recosto otraves en la cama y se quedo en sus pensamientos tanto rato que olvido bajar a desayunar-_

_Hector: eliana baja de una vez que nos moriremos de hambre recuerda que te estamos esperando querida!-dijo un señor alto con tez blanca y vestido entre elegante y desordenado,con ojos color jade y cabello mono,su padre en otras palabras-_

_Eliana: ahh que...¡ahhhh claro ya voy!-y entoces bajo a toda velocidad y se sento a desayunar,cundo comenzaron a comer,su padre la miro un poco preocupado y en esto le pregunto-_

_Hector: querida te noto un poco distraida hoy...¿estas bien?¿sucedio algo malo? si eso  
paso no dudes en decirmelo,recuerda que soy tu padre y amigo...-dijo su padre preocupado-_

_Eliana: jeje no no tranquilo,no me ha pasado nada,estoy bien,es solo que anoche no pude dormir porque olvide algo...-dijo con una falsa sonrisa-_

_Hector: ahhh claro...y...¿que fue lo que olvidaste?...- dijo levantando una ceja y sospechando de su falsa sonrisa-_

_Eliana: pues...emmm...jeje-su mente estaba en blanco y estaba muy nerviosa,su padre era  
muy astuto y era muy dificil engañarlo,sobretodo cuando ella rea pesima diciendo mentiras-_

_Dan: lo que pasa es que se le olvido encontrar a mi oso de peluche y no pudo dormir  
porque se sentia muy mal,ya que dijo que me lo iba a entregar ese mismo dia y como no fue asi entonces yo me fui muy triste pero entonces ella lo busco toda la noche y lo encontro despues lo puso en mi cama mientras yo dormia y se acosto muy tarde pero alegre de haber encontrado a mi osito teddy...sierto Eliana-dijo como si estuviera hablando con la mirada_

_Eliana: ehhh…si..si jejejeje-dijo riendo nerviosamente-_

_Hector: y esperan que les crea eso…bueno mas bien sigamos desayunando-_  
_Dan y Eliana: si!-dijeron al unisono,siguieron desayunando solo que su padre estaba un poco desconfiado,sospechaba qu el y su hermano ocultaban algo…-_

**cake:**:_mientras tanto Artur..._

_Artur: ahhh no puedo creer que yo un vampiro me haya enamorado de una mortal…hhmm,supongo que una canción me animara un poco-entonces cogio su bajo y comenzó a cantar...-_

NIÑA  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi  
no he dejado de pensar en ti  
el que solo fue una vez  
caí rendido a tus pies.  
y no se como acercarme a ti  
preguntarte si quieres salir  
empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.

Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar  
Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas  
eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad  
Quiero descubrir como eres tu  
y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul  
con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad  
sueño con tenerte junto a mi  
ya veras q yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar  
uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar  
Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas  
eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad  
y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar  
con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...  
Quiero descubrir como eres tu  
y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul  
con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad  
sueño con tenerte junto a mi  
ya veras q yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar  
Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar  
Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas  
eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad...

_?: y puedo saber de quien estas hablando perdon?...-dijo una chica..._

continuara...


	7. HERMANOS QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE

FIOLEE, CAPITULO 7 hermanos...quien los entiende ¬¬

**hola a todos : 3 bueno esta vez no me demore tanto como la vez anterior ¬¬ porque estoy teniendo más tiempo TwT,bueh aquí está el capi y espero que les guste~**

**tsu fuera~**

_?: y yo puedo saber de quién estás hablando perdón?- dijo una chica vampiro que aparentaba 5 años de edad, pero que en realidad tenía 400,era mediana, tenía ojos rojos como la misma sangre, su piel era blanca, tenía labios finos, una coleta,una camisa con un nudo y una falda informales, en otras palabras, su hermana-_

_Artur: Daiana?! Pero qué?!...que es lo que haces aquí?!-dijo sonrojado como cereza-¿!estabas espiándome!? ¿! Qué es lo que escuchaste!?-dijo aún más sonrojado y sorprendido-_

_Daiana: tres cosas, primero, yo no te estaba espiando,segundo,solo venia de visita para contarte algo muy importante y tercero, desde que comenzaste con esa canción tan cursi que me dio asco-dijo incrédula-_

_Artur: y porque asco?_

_Daiana: hola?, por favor esas canciones tan cursis!Están pasadas de moda de donde yo vengo...además...tú no eres del que canta esas cosas ¿o sí?-dijo con mirada penetrante-_

_Artur: eee y-yo jajaja pues solo...-dijo muy nervioso-_

_Daiana: tu solo que?-dijo arqueando una ceja y con lo brazos cruzados-_

_Artur: olvídalo no te incumbe tonta-dijo mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia-_

_Daiana: .ja. Mira como me importa!-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua la cual era como la de una serpiente-_

_Artur: como sea...ahora cambiando de tema... ¿qué es la cosa súper importante que ibas a decirme?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se tomaba un vaso con jugo de fresa-_

_Daiana: pues veras...-dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su hermano-_

**mientras tanto Eliana y Dan...**

_Eliana: ya nos vamos papá!-dijo apurada-_

_Héctor: adiós chicos y no lleguen tarde por favor!-dijo desde el segundo piso-_

_Dan: si papá no te preocupes nosotros estaremos bien !-dijo antes de que se fueran y cerraran la puerta-_

_Héctor: adiós…dijo su padre un poco desanimado subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, mientras tanto Dan y Eliana ya estaban lejos entonces Eliana aprovecho para romper el silencio que había durante todo el recorrido_

_Eliana: oye Dan….-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y no dejaba ver su rostro-_  
_Dan: que pasa-dijo desinteresado-_

_Eliana: gracias por guardar el secreto y salvarme de un buen castigo-dijo mirándolo dulcemente-_

_Dan: *se voltea sonrojado mirando a otro lado* no es nada…solamente lo hago porque no quiero que esto se sepa sin haber conocido a ese vampiro de él que me hablaste nada mas no es por ti-mintió ¬w¬-_

_Eliana: oh mira ya llegamos!-dijo cambiando el tema-_

_Dan: ahh claro..¿y para que vamos a un campo de fresas perdón?-dijo dudoso-_

_Eliana: es un regalo para el…-dijo mientras iba caminando hacia los arbustos repletos de fresa-_

_Dan: a ok…-después los dos comenzaron a recolectar fresas…pero Dan estaba muy pensativo…tenía muchas pegunta en su mente…como…¿Por qué su hermana se preocupaba tanto por darle un regalo a ese vampiro?...si ella es amable con todos pero …él tenía como un detector de sentimientos,el sabia cuando su hermana quería a las personas como solo amigos y cuando más que amigos esto le estaba pareciendo muy extraño…-  
Mientras Daiana y Artur…_

Artur: ¿!QUEEEEE?!-dijo Artur mientras aun le caían las gotas del jugo de fresa en la cabeza el vaso al gual que la silla estaban rotas en el piso-

Daiana: *con una gotita en la cabeza* así es…-dijo después con cara maligna-

_**Continuara…**___

_**Tsu: tan tan tan!*música de suspenso XD**_


	8. RECORDANDO EL PASADO

FIOLEE, CAP 8 RECUERDOS DEL PASADO  
**ñeeee bueno chicos resulta que por petición de loka20(alguien en DA) he decidido hacer un especial lo que significa que este capítulo será muy largo c: espero que les guste ;D, emm por cierto en el journal hice una encuesta del fanfic que ustedes quieren que haga primero, para los que no lo han visto aquí el journal/Decisiones-Decisiones-U-U-358634482  
Y bueno yo solo espero su opinión |: .**

Tsu fuera :V

_Artur: ¿!QUEEEEE?!-dijo Artur mientras aun le caían las gotas del jugo de fresa en la cabeza el vaso al igual que la silla estaban rotas en el piso-_

_Daiana: *con una gotita en la cabeza* así es…-dijo después con cara maligna-_

_**FLASHBACK**__  
Artur: como sea...ahora cambiando de tema... ¿qué es la cosa súper importante que ibas a decirme?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se tomaba un vaso con jugo de fresa-_

Daiana: pues veras...-dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su hermano- la verdad es que me ha ido muy bien en la nocheosfera y eso pero…-en ese momento fue interrumpida

Artur: pero…?-dijo arqueando una ceja, ya estaba sospechando-

Daiana: aishh es que bro eh estado más aburrida que cuando mama hablo de su cabello!-dijo con cara de fastidio-

Artur: ou ou ou espera…¿su cabello?-dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa, ya que el también sabia como era su madre cuando hablaba de su cabello, después hablaría de su maquillaje y otras mas-pobrecita-dijo ya empezando a reírse- jajajajajajajaj jjjajajajajajajaja hay hay no espera es jajajajajajajajajaja-estaba muerto de la risa, tanto que cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba el estómago y movía frenéticamente sus piernas y se balanceaba de un lado a otro ,su hermana solo estaba con un aura de trauma sin mostrar su rostro cómicamente-

Daiana: tch-dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba sus puños, el joven vampiro se dio cuenta al instante así que se levantó rápidamente y la miro un poco asustado (así O.O) ella solo sonrió malvadamente y continuo-ejem bueno como iba diciendo la cosa es que eh estado demasiado aburrida en la nocheosfera por lo cual adivina w -dijo emocionada-

Artur: que?-dijo desinteresado-

Daiana: *suspiro* pues mamá me dio permiso para quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que yo quiera!-dijo saltando emocionada-en ese momento dan se fue de para atrás cómicamente mientas el vaso caía al suelo y el jugo caía en su cabeza, luego se paró con dificultad

Artur: ¿!QUEEEEE?!-dijo Artur mientras aun le caían las gotas del jugo de fresa en la cabeza el vaso al igual que la silla estaban rotas en el piso-

Daiana: *con una gotita en la cabeza* así es…-dijo después con cara maligna-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**___

Artur: AHHHHHHH-dijo fastidiado mientras se tocaba desesperado la cabeza-¿no tenías otra cosa que hacer, en vez de…no se? ¡¿Arruinarme la vida¡?-dijo con enojo-

Daiana: CALLATE LLORON-grito ofendida ¨parece que siempre va a ser así¨ pensó desanimada, pero aun así, escondía su tristeza-ADEMAS ¡¿QUE TIENE QUE ME QUEDE AH¡?¿!ALGUN PROBLEMA O ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE VEA A TU NOVIECITA?¡-dijo enojada-

Artur: *se queda mirándola con enojo y rabia* eres una tonta, susurro entre dientes, su hermana lo escucho pero no dijo nada, solamente volteo para otro lado sin mostrar su rostro, después Artur subió con furia las escaleras, Daiana solo se quedó mirando como subía mientras una lagrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla-  
Daiana: *suspiro* -después floto hasta un sofá que había cerca y se sentó mirando al techo-¿seré una molestia para el?-dijo en voz baja-entonces no debí nacer-dijo mientras otra lagrima salía y rodaba por su mejilla-bah en fin con lo que me importa-dijo limpiándose la cara, luego cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida-  
_**mientras tanto Eliana y Dan…**___

Eliana: gah-dijo cansada mientras se dejaba caer a la hierba y respiraba con cansancio a que se habían demorado mucho y de vez en cuando Dan hacia carreras con ella para que se divirtieran un poco- *hiperventila* ja…no puedo creer. Que un enano como tú me haya ganado-dijo entre risas-

Dan: obviamente soy mejor que tu…-dijo sentado en la hierba, el también estaba igual de cansado que su hermana- fue…una gran carrera-dijo con una sonrisa de ganador, después los dos comenzaron a reír por un buen rato…-oye Eli –a veces a Dan le gustaba decirle así a su hermana, pero lo hacía muy pocas veces, cuando lo hacía era una situación "especial" esto era una señal para Eliana esto hizo que se preocupara

Eliana: que pasa-dijo cerrando los ojos, disimulando su preocupación-

Dan: tienes algo especial con ese vampiro ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola con sus ojos amenazadoramente-

Eliana: … O/O-no podía articular ninguna palabra solamente estaba sonrojada mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermano-

Dan: lo sabía-dijo mirando a otro lado-*suspiro* solo espero que no te haga daño-dijo preocupado-tu sabes que a ti solo te quieren para aprovecharse de ti, pero aunque tú no caigas en la trampa yo…-dijo con un poco de tristeza, con un tono apagado pero Eliana lo interrumpió

Eliana: Dan…no te preocupes estaré bien…-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-

Dan: sabes que si llegara a hacerte algo se las verá conmigo-dijo como si fuera el hombre más fuerte en todo el mundo e incluso el universo-no dejare que te lastime, por eso tomare mis precauciones, no creas que me voy a confiar de ese tipo-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Eliana-

Eliana: oye Dan creo que ya se nos hizo tarde regresemos a casa-dijo cambiando bruscamente el tema, se paró y se fue caminando, Dan solamente la siguió un poco pensativo-

Dan:*suspiro*-solo espero que esto de ver a ese tipo no sea mala idea-pensó-  
_**mientras tanto Artur**___

Artur: preciso cuando conozco a alguien especial tiene que llegar ella a molestarme-dijo entre dientes-dah –dijo enfadado mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y miraba al techo-digo…es genial que venga y todo ¿pero porque ahora? Ahhhhh!creí que hoy sería un gran día pero ha sido el peor de todos…-después se quedó tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que se durmió-  
_**Daiana…**___

Daiana: porque? Antes no era así antes se alegraba por mi llegada, jugábamos juntos y…-en ese momento un hermoso recuerdo llegó a su mente, como si hubiera sido ayer…en ese momento eran solo unos pequeños niños, estaban jugando en el bosque de las almas, en la nocheosfera ,en ese momento ninguno d los dos recordaban aun que eran humanos, simplemente era vampiros…-

_**FLASBACK**___

Daiana: jajajaja no me atrapas llorón-dijo mientras corría por el bosque de las almas-

Artur: ja no lo creo!- d repente Artur apareció frente a ella-

Daiana: p-pero cómo?!-dijo sorprendida mientras paraba en seco, pero no alcanzo y cayo encima de su hermano, los dos comenzaron a reírse, después Artur se levantó y ayudo a su hermana a hacerlo también, después los dos se miraron con una tierna sonrisa-

Artur: ja te lo dije te dije que yo el supremo vampírico ganaría-dijo con cara de ganador mientras se señalaba a sí mismo-

Daiana: pff si claro-dijo con cara de póker-eso solo fue pura suerte ya que eres un tramposo-dijo mirándolo divertida-

Atur: oye!-dijo el un poco molesto-fue porque aprendí una nueva técnica súper secreta-dijo con tono de ganador mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía pícaramente-  
Daiana: a si…?y se puede saber que técnica es?-dijo arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Artur: ya te dije que es súper secreta! Sino no tendría sentido el misterio…-dijo con tono de obvio¬¬-

Daiana: ohhhh eres muy malo-dijo con carita de angelita-

Artur:i claro no me engañas-dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño-

Daiana: bah está bien, entonces le diré a mamá que utilizaste una técnica extraña súper secreta y que no me la quieres decir-dijo con cara de ganadora-

Artur: y eso en que me perjudica?-dijo desafiante-

Daiana: la verdad es que…em…-no se le ocurría nada su mente estaba en blanco-pues em '¬¬-puede que sea una técnica prohibida-dijo tratando de inventarse algo-

Artur :no existen técnicas prohibidas, solo una y no es la que aprendí-dijo sacando un libro gigante con 1234 pag y se lo mostraba-

Daiana: eres un nerd-dijo entre risas-

Artur: no soy un nerd hay una diferencia entre nerd e inteligente y este tipo osea yo es inteligente-dijo señalándose mientras cerraba los ojos-

Daiana: eres nerd ¬¬-dijo por segunda vez-

Artur: que no-dijo un poco enfadado-

Daiana: que si-renegó ella-

Artur: que no-otra vez ¬¬'-

Daiana: que si

Artur: que no!-dijo a punto de estallar de la rabia-

Daiana: que si!-dijo en tono burlón ¬¬-

media hora después…

Daiana y Artur: que no! que si! que no! que si ¡!que no! que si!

Daiana: que no!-dijo tratando de confundir a su hermano-

Artur: QUE SI!-luego proceso lo que dijo-no espera, que!?-en ese moento se cruzo de brazos-si me dejas de decir así entonces te digo cual es la técnica-dijo enfadado al máximo-

Daiana: *risita maligna* haber dime soy todo oídos-dijo con cara de ganadora-

Artur: es la técnica de tele transportación-dijo refunfuñando-

Daiana: ja lo sabía-pero en verdad ni siquiera se acercaba a eso, ella pensó otra cosa que por lo visto fue fallida-

Artur: bah en fin…-dijo desinteresado-ya se nos hizo tarde,mejor volvemos a casa…-dijo con los brazos detrás de cuello mientras caminaba-

Daiana: hey hey esperaaa-dijo mientras corría hacia su hermano-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**___

Daiana: *ríe un poco* que momentos…-dijo melancólica-  
_**Mientras Dan y Eliana…**___

_**cake :**__ los dos hermanos habían llegado a casa y ya casi era hora…se preparaban para la noche…_

Dan: todo listo-dijo un poco desanimado y desconfiado pero trataba de disimularlo, no quería preocupar a su hermana ai fue como ella no se dio cuenta de nada-

Eliana: bien pero cuidado ya son las doce hay que ser muy sigilosos-dijo en voz baja-

Dan: ok-dijo mientras salían sigilosamente y s dirigían hacia la montaña-  
_**Mientras tanto Artur…**___

Artur: o no no puedo creer que me haya dormido!-grito en voz baja mientras corría de un lao ara otro se alisto rápido y salió por la ventana-voy para allá-dijo nervioso, lo que no sabía era que esa persona especial iba acompañada con otra persona especial, otra cosa era que Daiana escucho todo lo que dijo se transformó en murciélago y lo siguió-  
Daiana: pero a dónde va? Donde su novia?-se dijo así misma y siguió volando detrás de su hermano-  
_**En la colina…**___

Eliana: bueno aquí es el lugar-dijo mientras s sentaba a esperar-solo falta paciencia-

Dan: está bien…-luego se sentó al lado de su hermana, diez minutos después llego, Eliana se paró un poco nerviosa-

Eliana: ya llego-le indico a su hermano, él se paró y miro como se acercaba aquella sombra…-

Daiana: lo sabía-dijo aun transformada en murciélago, luego se escondió en un arbusto y se des transformó…Artur se acercaba más y más hasta que…

_**continuara…**___

_**Tsu: que pasara?...**_


	9. DAN Y DAIANA COMO PERRO Y GATO

FIOLEE,CAP 9 DAN Y DAIANA,COMO PERRO Y GATO

**hola a todos!bueno solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y este y bueno todos! XD vamos a leer!**  
**en el capítulo anterior…**

En la colina…

_Eliana: bueno aquí es el lugar-dijo mientras se sentaba a esperar-solo falta paciencia-_

_Dan: está bien…-luego se sentó al lado de su hermana, diez minutos después llego, Eliana se paró un poco nerviosa-_

_Eliana: ya llego-le indico a su hermano, él se paró y miro como se acercaba aquella sombra…-_

_Daiana: lo sabía-dijo aun transformada en murciélago, luego se escondió en un arbusto y se des transformó…Artur se acercaba más y más hasta que…por fin se mostró a la luz, el chico vampiro también estaba muy nervioso, ya que Eliana siempre lo dejaba como tonto, con gran dificultad pudo articular una palabra…-_

_Artur: hola-dijo con el habla que podía articular-_

_Eliana: te demoraste un poco-dijo mientras lo miraba divertida y disimulaba su nerviosismo-emm alguien quiere conocerte, créeme no pude negarme-entonces Dan se paró en frente de este con una mirada insegura,el joven vampiro solo se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza, el solo se quedó sorprendido mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra,Artur rio dulcemente mientras lo miraba con aprecio-_

_Artur: hola amigo-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera __fiu me salve__ se dijo asi mismo con un lado chibi que Eliana ni Dan veían-_

_Dan: hola…-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado con más desconfianza e indiferencia,Artur quedo un poco extrañado pero lo disimulo y se paró de nuevo para cruzar su mirada con la de Eliana-_

_Eliana: jeje disculpa lo que pasa es que a veces es un poco desconfiado -_-'-dijo avergonzada-_

_Artur: no hay problema…-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-_

_Eliana: ohh claro-dijo tratando de mirar para otro lado y no cruzar miradas sino no, no se podría tranquilizar-_

_Artur: y…-trataba de Salir del silencio sepulcral que ya se había formado-_

_Eliana: yo…-todos allí se sentían incomodos por tal silencio,en especial Dan…-_

_Daiana: esto es tan cursi…-pensó para sí misma asqueada por lo que pasaba-solo espero que esto se acabe pronto para no quemar mis bellos ojos-dijo mentalmente con los ojos entrecerrados-_

_Dan: yo… creo que me iré por un rato…-dijo mientras,sin saberlo caminaba en dirección a Daiana quien se asustó al máximo-_

_Daiana: oh glob, oh glob,que hago *hiperventila*-¿Qué pasara si me descubren? Glob glob-su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más hasta que…-_

_Dan: hay no puedo creerlo…-dijo sin notar todavía la presencia de la pequeña vampira-no se para que vine aquí…este tipo me da muy mala espina y eso no me gusta nada…-de repente sintió que alguien estaba junto a él y se volteo bruscamente, se quedó mirando a aquella vampira muy sorprendido pero también parecía que los dos se hablaran con la mirada, pero entonces Dan sonrió malvadamente y grito mientras la señalaba y miraba a su hermana-HEY HEY MIREN UNA COLMILLUDA PARECE QUE LOS ESTABA ESPIANDO A LOS DOS-Daiana lo miro con cara de asesina pero el no le puso ni un poco de atención siguió con lo mismo, de inmediato Artur tuvo un mal presentimiento al igual que Eliana y los dos se voltearon bruscamente mientras Dan hacia cara de póker-_

_Daiana: ahora sí que estoy frita…y todo por ese mortal ahora sí que no tengo excusa…-su mente estaba en blanco y estaba sudando frio-me las pagara aunque se lo último que haga, aunque mi hermano se enoje conmigo y me devuelva a la nocheosfera la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto-dijo en voz baja, luego se paró y vio cómo su hermano la observaba decepcionado de ella y Eliana la miraba con tristeza; pero en ese momento lo único que quería era acabar con ese mortal que la delato-OYE TU ENANO-dijo dirigiéndose a Dan el frunció el ceño-_

_Dan: *risa maligna* ENANO? SI SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU!-dijo con cara de ganador, la verdad es que era cierto lo de que era más alto que ella-_

_Daiana:__ glob que hice, ahora s que quede como tonta__-dijo en voz baja, intento ignorar su error y continuo-SOY MAYOR QUE TU MORTAL!-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente, parecia que se atacaban con la mirada, Artur y Eliana estaban paralizados cómicamente mientras ellos seguían discutiendo como niños de tres años-_

_Dan: PERO CUANTO APUESTO A QUE ERES UN TOTAL INMADURA?!QUE HACES AQUÍ COLMILLUDA-dijo tratando de ofenderla, y lo logro pero ella no lo mostraba escondía su rostro solamente…-_

_Daiana: *señala a Artur* ves a ese chico…-dijo con voz apagada y gélida-_

_Dan: si y?-dijo un poco confundido-_

_Daiana: Y él es MI hermano-dijo resaltando las palabras MI y Y-_

_Dan: se nota-dijo enfadado-_

_Artur: OYE!-dijo ofendido-_

_Daiana y Dan: TU CALLATE!-dijeron al unísono, mientras lo miraban, efectivamente Artur se quedó callado;luego se voltearon de nuevo para cruzar sus miradas llenas de odio -_

_Daiana: TONTO MORTAL POR TU CULPA M DESCUBRIERON-dijo a punto de lanzarse encima de el-_

_Dan: YO? SI TU FUISTE QUIEN ESTABA ESPIANDO VAMPIRUCHA-dijo enojado-_

_Daiana: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS VAMPIRUCHA?!-dijo a punto de estallar en rabia-_

_Dan: PUES A TI VAMPIRUCHA COLMILLUDA_

_Daiana: COMO OSAS HABLARME ASI MORTALUCHO INFANTIL-_

_Eliana: __no sé porque ellos me recuerdan a alguien__-le dijo a Artur en voz baja, el asintió, sabia de lo que ella hablaba-jajaja-reía nerviosamente mientras los dos estaban todavía paralizados con una gótica en la cien cómicamente y escuchaban todos los insultos que ellos se decían…-_

_Dan: TONTA_

Daiana: BOBO

Dan: COLMILLUDA

Daiana: BOCON

Dan: ESPIONA

Daiana: INFANTIL

Dan: INMADURA-seguían y seguían estaban insultándose cómicamente, mientras tenían campos de energía similares al del kaioken en Drago Ball z,Daiana tenía un campo rojo y Dan uno azul Artur se aburrió de la situación, entonces se llevó sigilosamente a Eliana cómicamente dejando solo una nube de polvo; se fueron lejos de allí y llegaron al claro de un bosque rodeado por árboles frondosos, allí había una hermosa vista al cielo y se veían millones de millones de estrellas que iluminaban todo allí con su suave luz-

Eliana: en dónde estamos?-pregunto ella divertida y un poco agitada-

Artur: este es otro de mis lugares favoritos solo que este si es más secreto-

Eliana: oye…que paso con lo de tu hermana-dijo cambiando su mirada a una de tristeza-

Artur: yo…-entonces allí le conto todo-

Eliana: ya veo… pero no debiste tratar así a tu hermana, no se lo merecía, solamente quería verte de nuevo porque te extrañaba-dijo mirándola como si entendiera a su hermana y así era-

Artur: si lo sé y lo siento-dijo arrepentido de todo lo que le dijo a su hermana-

Eliana: si en verdad es así,entonces no debes decírmelo a mí…sino a tu hermana-dijo tratando de consolarlo-

Artur: tienes razón…!vamos¡-dijo decidido entonces se dirigieron de nuevo a donde estaban…en el camino silencioso Artur pensaba en como disculparse con su hermana-

_**mientras tanto Dan y Daiana**___

Daiana: AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR-dijo ella enfurecida Dan le había dicho algo…algo que despertó su descontrol e intolerancia-

Dan: INTENTALO SI PUEDES BRUJA-dijo mirándola desafiante y en posición de ataque-

Daiana: AHHHHHH!-entonces comenzó a perseguirlo cómicamente el solamente corría despreocupado y entonces en ese momento vio a su hermana y al joven vampiro y se hizo detrás de la primera nombrada-

Dan: hermanita!ella me quiere hacer daño ayúdame!-dijo con carita de yo no fui-

Eliana: eh?-dijo confundida mientras miraba a todos lados cómicamente-

Daiana: AHÍ ESTAS!-dijo mientras corría hacia el a toda velocidad y todos gritaban cómicamente, entonces ella se chocó con ellos y se produjo una gran explosión, se mostró la tierra y en una parte de ella se vio una pequeña explosión-

Dan: ahí óyeme!-dijo mientras Daiana lo cogía bruscamente de la camisa y el movía sus brazos rápidamente y Eliana Y Artur estaban en el suelo todos en forma chibi mientras Daiana estaba parada encima de ellos-

Daiana: TE OIGO-dijo con sarcasmo-

Dan: PORFAVOR SUELTAME YA QUE…ya que ah que_p-por favor s-u-eltame…p-perdon perdón__-se estaba ahogando Daiana se dio cuenta y lo solto,el tomo una gran bocanada de aire-_

Daiana: disculpa aceptada-dijo con cara de triunfadora-

Dan: _loca casi me mata__-dijo en voz baja afortunadamente para el ella no lo escucho sino estaría realmente muerto-jajajaja-rio nerviosamente-_

Eliana: ehh yuhu nos olvidan-dijo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Daiana, Artur hacia lo mismo así es Daiana estaba parada sobre ellos-

Daiana: oh lo siento-dijo y después se quitó de encima de ellos y los ayudo a levantarse-

Artur: Daiana yo quería decirte que…-no sabía cómo decírselo-

Daiana: que?...-dijo arqueando una ceja-

Artur: …

_**continuara**___

_**Tsubasa: jeje n el próximo capítulo sabrán que sorpresa les tengo ¬w¬**_


	10. EL PERDON ES PODEROSO A SU MANERA

FIOLEE,CAP 10 EL PERDON ES PODEROSO A SU MANERA

**hola de nuevo! -w- y gracias a toda la gente que lee mi fanfic! Y bueno como avise en mi actual journal ps la vaina es que el "arturliana" se quedara un buen tiempo..la razón la sabran mas adelante!y bueno espero que les guste el capi! C: **

_Artur: Daiana yo quería decirte que…-no sabía cómo decírselo-_

_Daiana: que?...-dijo arqueando una ceja-_

_Artur: …_

_Eliana: ejem…bueno Dan y yo los dejaremos solos un ratito…-dijo mirando a Artur como si estuviese hablándole con la mirada,después se fue con su hermano…-_

_Daiana: se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?-dijo ella sospechando-_

_Artur: lo siento…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-_

_Daiana: que cosa?-dijo confundida-_

_Artur: Dai siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal cuando llegaste a casa y la verdad eres bienvenida y estoy feliz de que te quedes aquí y especialmente si es el tiempo que desees-dijo sin dar ni un respiro_

_Daiana: Artur…-dijo con una sonrisa melancolica,después corro hacia su hermano y lo abrazo tiernamente el correspondio a su abrazo mientras ella regaba incontables lagrima cristalinas sobre su pecho el solo acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente-_

_Artur: -no tenia palabras lo único que pensaba era que había hecho lo correcto  
__**Mientras los dos hermanos**___

Dan: y me puedes decir el porque de lo que esta pasando ahora?-dijo un poco inquieto-

Eliana: pues veras ella es su hermana-

Dan: encerio? Esa colmilluda?-dijo inocentemente-

Eliana: aver hermanito compórtate-dijo enojada por el comentario-

Dan: ya lo estoy-dijo tratando de hacerla ponerse mas furiosa pero no lo logro-

Eliana: mas bien que sea sierto eso-dijo siguiéndole el juego-

Dan: por supuesto palabra del cool osea yo-dijo egosentrico-

Eliana: jajaja nunca cambias ! Dijo divertida,el solo le sonrio-

Dan: entonces me estas diciendo que ella es su hermana…y que los dos discutieron y se reconciliaron…¿verdad?-dijo como un investigador profesional-

Eliana: sep y la verdad me parece muy lindo que lo hagan sabes,entres los hermanos no deben existir rencores-

Dan: okeeeey… y que onda con el nerviosismo con ese vampiro ese tampoco es la gran cosa…-dijo incrédulo-

Eliana: es que tu no lo entiendes aun,eres muy pequeño-dijo ruborizada-

Dan: como que…!-despues pensó lo que nunca había pensado- ooooooooo claaaro tranqui no le dire a nadie que se besaron en frente de la luna llena! ¬w¬ -dijo burlándose de ella,pero en realidad podía saberlo ya que era su hermano y podía verlo en sus ojos y forma de actuar-el es un aprovechado y tu te dejaste…sip mi hermana es un extraterrestre como lo había predicho-dijo con los brazos cruzados mirándola con cara de poker ella estaba roja al máximo,no podía creer que su hermano hubiera descubierto lo que paso en realidad estaba mu nerviosa y tenia la mente en blanco no sabia como renegarle para que el pensara estar equivocado-

Eliana: ahhhhhhh!-dijo con rabia cómicamente-

Dan: lo sabia-dijo aguantándose la risa-

Eliana: mas bien volvamos tengo el rotundo presentimiento de que ya se perdonaron…-dijo cambiando el tema-

Dan: ok…-la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse con la muerte en persona (Daiana)-

Eliana: se nota que serán buena pareja-dijo aguantándose la carcajada-

Dan: eh?-dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo-

Eliana: no has oído ese dicho acaso?-dijo burlona-

Dan: cual?-en su mente ya había procesado la respuesta-

Eliana: del amor al odio solo hay un paso-dijo mirándolo divertida-

Dan: que tontería-dijo entre dientes-

Eliana: y después no digas que te lo adverti-

Dan: si claro-dijo con sarcasmo-

Eliana: se que pasara algún dia me diras "oh hermanita me puedes dar algún consejo para que se fije en mi mas que un amigo?"-dijo imitandolo burlona-

Dan: solo cállate quieres!-dijo enojado-

Eliana: como quieras-dijo con cara de ganadora…asi siguieron su camino en silencio-

_**cuando llegaron..**___

Artur: oh hola chicos!-dijo sonriente-

Daiana: hola!-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cínica a Dan el la miro de la misma manera-

Eliana: y que tal?-dijo ella-

Artur: genial-dijo con la misma sonrisa-

Dan: me alegra…-dijo fingiendo estar interesado en el tema-

Daiana: oye! Parece que el mortal volvió-dijo burlona-

Dan: si colmi eh vuelto-dijo con el mismo tono-

Daiana: recuerda tratarme con respeto lacayo-dijo con tono d superioridad-

Dan: prefiero morirme primero-dijo desafiante-

Daiana: como ordenes-y comenzó a corretearlo cómicamente-

Dan: TONTAAAA-así comenzó una nueva pelea-

Artur: jajaja nunca cambian-dijo divertido-

Eliana: por eso quiero tanto a mi hermano…-

Artur: tienes razón…-

_**cake: al final fue una noche interesante y divertida y siempre la tendrían en sus corazones…**___

_**Fionna: y continua?-dijo curiosa-**___

_**Cake: por supuesto!sigamos….**___

_**continuara…**_

_**AQUI PERDON LA DEMORA Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_


	11. PERSONAJES MISTERIOSOS

FIOLEE,CAP 11 PERSONAJES MISTERIOSOS

bbueh aquí sigue…espero que les haya gustao hasta ahora los capis anteriores…va a haber un cambio en la historia °-° unos nuevos personajes que se presentaran en estos capítulos! Y bueno ya casi se termina el artuliana pero el fiolee si va a demorarse harto |: pero espero que tengan paciencia para ello c: ya que más adelante y poco a poco se ira desenrollando un misterio que ni ustedes han descubierto aun XD …sin más que decir los dejo con el cap :3/b

iArtur: jajaja nunca cambian-dijo divertido-/i

iEliana: por eso quiero tanto a mi hermano…-/i

iArtur: tienes razón…-i

bcake: al final fue una noche interesante y divertida y siempre la tendrían en sus corazones…/b

bFionna: y continua?-dijo curiosa-/b

bCake: por supuesto!Sigamos….la noche había sido interesante pero aún no había terminado ya que faltaba la despedida ya casi salía el sol…/b

iArtur: de verdad gracias por todo-dijo felizmente-/i

iEliana: nah gracias a ustedes fue…divertido-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-/i

iDan: supongo?-dijo desinteresado-/i

iDaiana: quizá?-dijo con la misma actitud-/i

iArtur: algún día los veré a ustedes dos como tortolitos enamorados-dijo mirándolos de forma burlona, ellos se sonrojaron y Daiana rio un poco-/i

iDan: con esa chupasangre…nah mejor me tiro a un volcán primero antes de que me pase eso por la cabeza-dijo burlón-/i

iDaiana: amor? por favor…menos con ese mortal irrespetuoso que no vale la pena-dijo desafiante-además merezco algo menos…no se ….infantil, me gustan los chicos guapos-dijo siguiéndole el juego-/i

iDan: y a mí las que tienen algo en su coco-dijo un poco molesto-/i

iEliana: oigan creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo afanada antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo-/i

iDan: so bye loser-(entonces adiós perdedora)-dijo el-/i

iDaiana: shut up! silly(cállate! tonto)-dijo ella con el mismo lenguaje-/i

iArtur: ok can you leave to walk English!(ok pueden dejar de hablar inglés!)-dijo el vampiro un poco fastidiado-/i

iDaiana: why? It's funny bro(porque? Es divertido hermano)-dijo molesta-/i

iEliana: bro can we go now to home?,stop the fight please!(Hermano podemos ir ahora a casa? paren la pelea por favor!)-dijo ya enojada-/i

iDan: ahhhh ok let's go sister (ok vamos hermana)-después comenzó a caminar-adiós-/i

iEliana: jeje…adiós Artur-dijo sonrojada-/i

iArtur: adiós- dijo feliz-nos vemos!-luego se alejó volando con su hermana-/i

iEliana: *suspiro* bueno no fue como esperaba…pero menos mal que todo salió bien…-después fue tras su hermano…-/i

bMientras Artur y Daiana…/b

iDaiana: osea que gracias a ella te disculpaste conmigo?-dijo recostada en un mueble mientras el buscaba fresas en la cocina-/i

iArtur: así es…-dijo todavía buscando- oye puedes guardarme un secreto?-/i

iDaiana: mi boca está sellada-dijo ella-como una tumba-/i

iArtur: pues…*suspiro* esa chica me gusta-dijo-/i

iDaiana: pues me agrada-dijo confiada-y desde cuando la conoces?-dijo curiosa mientras él le daba un vaso de fresas y ella tomaba de el tranquilamente-/i

iArtur: ayer-dijo nervioso por imaginarse la repuesta de su hermana-/i

iDaiana: *escupe jugo y se atraganta comicamente* QUE?! ESTAS LOCO?!-dijo agitada-/i

iArtur: pensé que dirías eso….-dijo un poco triste-/i

iDaiana: digo no ofendiéndote ni nada pero…¿Por qué ayer? Debería ser por lo menos hace un mes…-dijo consoladora-/i

iArtur: no sé porque pero…con solo mirarla quede pasmado…y esto… en unos segundos…me enamore de ella y no conozco razón alguna por la cual me allá pasado esto…creía que tu si…-/i

iDaiana: amor a primera vista?-dijo arqueando una ceja-imposible…-/i

iArtur: aquí en este pueblo pasa de todo así que lo considerare como posible-/i

iDaiana: yo aún no lo creo…nunca me ah pasado-/i

iArtur: igual de todos modos ya se la respuesta-/i

iDaiana: como quieras-dijo desconcertada-/i

iArtur: y al final mamá no pudo conseguirte pretendiente?-dijo burlón-/i

iDaiana: todos ellos eran unos tontos para mi gusto…osea demasiado mimados…-dijo fastidiada al recordarlo-/i

iArtur: pues parece que así le gustan a mamá-dijo riendo un poco-/i

iDaiana: así es-y comenzaron a reír-/i

bEn la entrada del pueblo…/b

ipersona 1: así que este es el lugar…interesante-dijo un chico de 17 años, alto con cabello negro y ojos azules, tez blanca y traje elegante, estaba sentado en un fino carruaje mientras observaba detalladamente a su alrededor-/i

ipersona 2: muy pequeño…parece que está lleno de plebeyos hermano-dijo una chica de 16 años alta, ojos verdes, cabello castaño suelto que llegaba hasta su cintura y tez blanca con un vestido informal con colores negro y morado-pff no creo que aquí sea el lugar indicado-dijo incrédula-/i

ipersona 3: oh solo cállate quieres yo que no soy quejetas como tú-dijo un pequeño niño de 4 años, de mediana estatura, cabello Castaño, ojos color miel y tez mestiza-yo si soy cool-dijo con cara de póker-/i

ipersona 2: madura-dijo fastidiada-/i

ipersona 3: las frutas lo hacen sabias?- dijo burlón-/i

ipersona 1: por favor no peleen-dijo separándolos-/i

ipersona 2: el empezó…-dijo enojada-/i

ipersona 3: no es cierto-dijo renegando-/i

ipersona 2: si lo es-dijo ella-/i

ipersona 3: que no!-/i

ipersona 2: QUE SI!-dijo alzando la voz-/i

ipersona 3: QUE NO!-dijo con el mismo tono-/i

ipersona2: QUE SI!-/i

ipersona 3: QUE NO!-/i

ipersona2: QUE SI!-/i

ipersona 3: QUE NO!-/i

ipersona2: QUE SI!-/i

ipersona 3: QUE SI!-/I

ipersona 2: QUE NO!- después proceso por unos segundos lo que dijo y lo miro con rabia-pff suerte de tonto-dijo enojada-/i

ipersona 4: majestades por favor si ya terminaron la charla es hora de que salgan se anunciara ahora mismo a todo el pueblo su llegada-dijo cortésmente-/i

ipersona 1: claro que si vamos…-dijo bajando-/i

ipersona 3: adiós tonta-/i

ipersona 2: si lo ignoro no estará ahí si lo ignoro no estará ahí-dijo mientras bajaba furiosa tratando de recuperar la cordura-/i

bMientras tanto Eliana Dan y Hector…/b

iEliana: bien…ya casi…LISTO-dijo felizmente mientras colocaba el relleno de moras de un pai-/i

iDan: woohooo se ven deliciosos!-dijo mientras se le hacía agua la boca-/i

iHector: si pero un no están listos, hay que meterlos al horno-dijo el-/i

iDan: hash-dijo mientras hacía cara de angelito-pero…-/i

iEliana: pero nada…si no quieres tener un buen dolor de estómago hay que meterlos al horno!-dijo divertida mientras metía al horno los pais de mora-estarán listos en un rato-después se fue a la sala-/i

iHector: oye campeón vamos!-dijo animado-/i

iDan: no- dijo mirando ya el horno-/i

iHector: como quieras…-después hizo una cara maligna cómica-pensaba entonces jugar cartas con ustedes dos…peo ya que no quieres entonces…-luego fue interrumpido por Dan-/i

iDan: TE SIGO! –y luego se fue a toda velocidad dejando polvo a su paso cómicamente-/i

iHector: nunc a cambia-dijo mientras reía un poco-/i

iDan: PAPAAAAAAA VEN RAPIDOOOO VAAMOSSS A JUUGAAAR-dijo a todo pulmón-/i

iHector: voy!-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina y comenzaban a jugar una ronda de cartas-/i

ipersona 5: A TODOS LOS PLEBEYOS SE LE SOLICITA VENIR AL CENTRO PARA PRECENCIAR A ? ? ? ? ?-y repetía esto a todas partes, consecuente a esto las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas, unas fastidiadas, molestas, emocionadas y otras rumoreando a otros de lo que creían que pasaba según sus "contactos"-/i

bfionna: geniaaal oye cake quienes son los personajes misteriosos?-/i

bcake: sus verdaderas identidades eran…-de pronto alguien toco la puerta-voy!/b

b?: oh…hola cake!-dijo un chico que aún no se mostraba-/b

bcontinuara…/b


	12. IDENTIDADES DE LOS SOSPECHOSOS

btan tan tan…. Bueh aquí el siguiente capi ya que en anterior los deje en suspenso…seguimos por favor! X3/b

ipersona 5: A TODOS LOS PLEBEYOS SE LE SOLICITA VENIR AL CENTRO PARA PRECENCIAR A ? ? ? ? ?-y repetía esto a todas partes, consecuente a esto las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas, unas fastidiadas, molestas, emocionadas y otras rumoreando a otros de lo que creían que pasaba según sus "contactos"-/i

bfionna: geniaaal oye cake quienes son los personajes misteriosos?-/i

bcake: sus verdaderas identidades eran…-de pronto alguien toco la puerta-voy!-así fue-/b

bpersona 1: oh… hola cake!-dijo un chico que aún no se mostraba-vine aquí con? Porque estábamos afuera y bueno comenzó a llover y como su casa estaba más cerca decidimos visitarlas…-dijo el-/b

bcake: y ustedes jóvenes desde cuándo madrugan?-dijo arqueando una ceja divertida-/b

b?: dejadnos entrar a su humilde hogar por favor por mi madrecita que me mojo-dijo ?-/b

bfionna: oye cake!Quienes son!-dijo ella desde donde estaba-/b

bcake: ven a ver!-fionna bajo-/b

bfionna: Finn, Jake!como lo han pasado hace mucho que no los veíamos-/b

bfinn: por eso vinimos, para contarles-dijo el joven-/b

bjake: jeje perdonad pero…se puede saber que hacían? Hay muchos…bocadillos-dijo con su típico acento-/b

bcake: lo que pasa es que le estaba contando una historia a fionna-/b

bjake: a canijo…cual cual me encantan tus historias!-dijo como un niño pequeño-/b

bcake: recuerdas esa de amor que te conté aquella vez?-dijo emocionada-/b

bjake: siiii-dijo alegremente-/b

bfin: eh?a que te refieres jake?tu nunca me hablaste de eso, bueno solo el principio ¿recuerdas? me la estabas contando y te dormisteis-dijo mirándolo pícaramente-/b

bjake: aaaa no lo hice? jeje bueno cake puede seguirlo verdad?-/b

bfinn: bien-dijo el-/b

bcake: por supuesto ¿pero dónde quedo jake finn?-/b

bfinn: quedo en la parte de esos tipos misteriosos y después se durmió…-/b

bfionna: vaya sí que tienen suerte chicos!cake me lo iba a contar en este momento!-/b

bfin: de verdad?-dijo mirando a cake-/b

bcake: sep…-/b

bjake: entonces que esperamos!Todos tomemos asiento y escuchemos-luego todos se sentaron/b

bcake: ejem como iba diciendo…sus verdaderas identidades eran las de los hijos de los reyes, es decir que eran de la realeza…-/b

ianunciador: ahora que todos están aquí presentes es hora de presentar a los hijos de los reyes!-todo el mundo ovacionaba mientras los hijos de los reyes solo saludaban-/i

iCaroline: bueno permitidme que os me presente yo soy la princesa Caroline-dijo cortésmente mientras hacía una reverencia-/i

iDooke: mi nombre es dooke y soy el menor-/i

iOasis: mi nombre es Oasis y soy el mayor-/i

ianunciador: bueno ya que os habéis presentado podre comenzar a entrar en detalle de lo que sucede ejem-luego saco un gran papiro-"hoy en este día tan especial han venido los hijos de los reyes de España, os preguntareis todos vosotros porque ah sido así pues estos chicos ya tienen la edad suficiente para buscar prometido(a) con quien casarse más adelante, así que los reyes han decidido enviarlos a diferentes sitios donde encontraran a esa persona con la que se comprometerán para matrimonio como ya os eh dicho desde el principio...más adelante, así que ellos se quedaran un mes aquí y si no logran encontrar a nadie se irán a otro lugar hasta encontrar a esa persona, en caso de que se hallan visitado todos los lugares establecidos, ellos tendrán que comprometerse con la persona que indiquen sus padres"-luego lo guardo-sus majestades podrán decidir donde quedarse; sin más que decir que tengáis buen día-luego se despidió de los chicos y se fue con el carruaje-/i

iDooke: esto es una tontería…-dijo enfadado-el amor lo es-/i

iCaroline: ya lo has dicho…-dijo fastidiada-ahora tendré que alojarme en un hotel de plebeyos-dijo asquienta-no sabes lo higiénicos que son-dijo con sarcasmo-bueno,nos vemos!-luego se fue-/i

iOasis: *suspiro*hoy será un día largo…bueno Dooke nos vemos más tarde-se fue-/i

iDooke: que me creen que soy!de ninguna manera voy a comprometerme con nadie!-después se fue refunfuñando-/i

bmientras Caroline…/b

ichico 1: hola preciosa quieres acompañarme?-dijo con malas intenciones, ella solo lo ignoro y le paso por un lado como si nada, el quedo con la boca abierta-/i

ichico 2: hey muñeca que tal si damos un paseo!-dijo con las mismas intenciones-/i

iCaroline: tonto…-susurro el la escucho pero no hizo nada más que quedarse como estatua cómicamente-/i

ichico 3: …..-solo permanecía como estatua-/i

iCaroline: esto es una gran bobada no puedo soportar tanta insolencia-dijo caminando enojada-/i

iEliana: bien solo necesito un ingrediente-dijo mientras miraba la lista de un platillo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se topó con Caroline lo que provoco que las dos cayeran al suelo-/i

iCaroline: pero que es lo que te pasa?!No tienes ojos o qué?!-dijo enojada-/i

iEliana: oh…perdone su majestad debe de estar muy frustrada hoy verdad?-dijo apenada-que pena molestarla-luego la ayudo a levantarse e hizo una reverencia-no era mi intención/i

iCaroline: ….disculpa aceptada-dijo egocéntrica-/i

iEliana: jeje gracias yo no querría que usted majestad este enojada conmigo…además que no soy de esas personas que les gusta ganarse enemigos-dijo dulcemente-/i

iCaroline: como sea, por cierto…que es eso que traes allí?-/i

iEliana: oooo pues vera su majestad estaba comprando los ingredientes para el platillo que voy a preparar con mi familia-/i

iCaroline: y que clase d platillo es?-/i

iEliana: carne a la plancha gratinada-dijo ella-/i

iCaroline: DE VERDAD?! Digo, de verdad?-dijo apenada-/i

iEliana: si su majestad-dijo con una sonrisa-/i

iCaroline: …./i

iEliana: majestad usted quisiera venir a comer con mi familia?-dijo ya dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba-/i

iCaroline: ya que insiste pues…la acompañare-dijo sonriente-parece que aquí si hay personas respetuosas…-penso, luego fueron por el ultimo ingrediente y a casa-/i

bmientras Dooke…/b

ichica 1: holaaaa-él le paso por el lado-y ella quedo pasmada cómicamente-/i

ichica 2: que tal lindo- repitió la misma acción-/i

ichica 3: …-solo se quedó ahí-/i

iDooke: *suspiro* tonterías-en ese momento vio a unos chicos jugando lo que más le gutaba,futbol,pero solo se quedó observando-/i

iRex: hey chico! Quieres jugar?-dijo el líder del equipo azul-/i

iDooke: si gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, y comenzaron a jugar-el equipo azul iba ganando 15-4 ya que dooke no era un jugador cualquiera…sino uno profesional, cuando depronto se acabó el primer tiempo y descansaron…-/i

iRex: oye..*jadeo*eres bueno!*jadeo*como para ser el príncipe menor-dijo con una sonrisa-/i

iDooke: solo llámame Dook no me gusta que me digan su majestad ni príncipe ni realeza ni nada de eso…y gracias,desde pequeño estudie en la mejor escuela de futbol del mundo…y bueno…sigo ahí, solo que con lo de los viajes no podre volver por mucho tiempo, porque ya sabes eso del amor me parece solo un invento-/i

iRex: ooo claro, bueno se nota que estuviste en esa escuela!-dijo alegre-Dook…buen nombre-/i

iDooke: gracias jeje-en ese momento llego una niña de 10 años,alta,delgada,cabello castaño y ojos color jade a saludar a todos-¿oye quien es ella?-/i

iRex: una de las mejores jugadoras de futbol, su nombre es Tifanny, pero de cariño le decimos Fanny o Tifann es linda ¿no crees?-/i

iDooke: no-dijo sin saber que ella había escuchado eso, sin embargo fingió no haberlo hecho-/i

iTifanny: hola rex hola su majestad-dijo de la forma más Cortez posible-/i

iRex: solo llámalo Dook no le gusta que le llamen majestad…-dijo-/i

iTifanny: oh claro hola Dook-dijo con una sonrisa-/i

iDooke: hola Tifanny-dijo desinteresado-/i

iTifanny: me prestas un momento a Rex?-dijo dulcemente-/i

iDooke: claro…-dijo mirando a otro lado-/i

iRex: oh oh OnO-luego lo jalo del brazo cómicamente y comenzó a hablar con el-/i

iTifanny: quien es el para determinarme!?-dijo enfadada-/i

iRex: Fanny porfavor…todos tienen sus opiniones y hay que respetarlas-/i

iTifanny: pero es que…-no termino de decirlo cuando avisaron el segundo tiempo-hablamos luego-dijo con voz gélida y entro a jugar con el equipo rojo, al principio Dooke estaba confiado…pero al darse cuenta de las habilidades de ella se frustro un poco, ahora iban 20-20 y faltaba poco para el desempate pero ocurrió un pequeño accidente…Tifanny y Dooke trataban de quitarse el balón cuando de pronto Rex se atravesó de aposta y Dooke cayó encima de ella, todos se quedaron mirándolos en un círculo, el juego había acabado,Rex había cumplido su cometido y reía por dentro,Tifanny y Dooke se quedaron pasmados mirándose mientras un pequeño sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas y sentían como sus latido aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que el reacciona y se quita de encima de ella,se para y la ayuda a levantarse-/i

iDooke: l-lo siento…-dijo aun sonrojado y apenado-/i

iTifanny: n-no tranquilo fue mi culpa de todas maneras-/i

iRex: eeee-y luego se fue corriendo-/i

iTifanny: disculpa tengo que hablar con alguien-después sonrió nerviosamente y se fue corretear a Rex cómicamente-/i

iDooke: …-luego se fue pensando de lo sucedido…-/i

bcontinuara…/i


	13. DESCURIENDO SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS

FIOLEE,CAP 13 DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS

**que tal el capítulo anterior?espero que le haya agradado…en especial el final ¬w¬ seee les gusto!lo se lo presiento [: y espero que también sea de su agrado este**

_faltaba poco para el desempate pero ocurrió un pequeño accidente…Tifanny y Dooke trataban de quitarse el balón cuando de pronto Rex se atravesó de aposta y Dooke cayó encima de ella, todos se quedaron mirándolos en un círculo, el juego había acabado,Rex había cumplido su cometido y reía por dentro,Tifanny y Dooke se quedaron pasmados mirándose mientras un pequeño sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas y sentían como sus latido aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que el reacciona y se quita de encima de ella,se para y la ayuda a levantarse-_

_Dooke: l-lo siento…-dijo aun sonrojado y apenado-_

_Tifanny: n-no tranquilo fue mi culpa de todas maneras-_

_Rex: eeee-y luego se fue corriendo-_

_Tifanny: disculpa tengo que hablar con alguien-después sonrió nerviosamente y se fue corretear a Rex cómicamente-_

_Dooke: …-luego se fue pensando de lo sucedido…-no entiendo…no logro hacerlo,no hay explicación lógica para esto…bah seguro estaba enfermo hoy-dijo-_

**mientras Oasis…**

_chica 1: hey hola pricipe!creo que ya encontro a la indicada-el solo la miro de reojo y sigui caminando-/b_

chica 2: esto…yo…-el la miro por unos segundos y se fue-

chica 3: bienvenido príncipe…este dia si que es especial verdad?-dijo una chica alta con ojos color cielo,cabello negro tez mestiza y vestidos amarillo claro-

Oasis: pues…para nosotros es un poco estresante-

chica 3: oh claro!permitidme disculparme por mi atrevimiento-dijo avergonzada-

Oasis: *pequeña risa* no es necesario que te disculpes-dijo con una sonrisa-y llamame Oasis,los nombre de majestad realeza y todos esos no me gustan,digo,no todo el mundo es inferior a mi incluso hay mejores que yo aquí en este pueblo tan llamativo y no son de la realeza-dijo-

chica 3: Oasis…hmm,me gusta ese nombre-dijo sonriente-ya que te habeis presentado pues yo también lo hare,mi nombre es Laila gusto en conocerlo-

Oasis: pues la verdad el gusto es mio de conocer a una mujer tan bonita-dijo pícaramente-

Laila: jeje gracias Oasis…-dijo sonrojada-y saliendo del tema ya que tienes que buscar hospedaje porque no te quedas en mi casa-dijo alegre-

Oasis: seria una gran honor-y luego se fueron,dejando un paso de celos por donde pasaban,las mujeres por Oasis y los hombres por Laila-

Laila: y por cuantos lugares han pasado hasta ahora?-dijo curiosa-

Oasis: contarlos seria complicado…pero prodria decirle los que recuerdo

Laila: oh calro claro-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

Oasis: bien…egipto,asia,europa,Colombia,estados unidos,arabia…y otros-

Laila: y en todos esos no han encontrado a nadie?-dijo sorprendida-

Oasis: pues…yo me esfuerzo pero ninguna mujer me llama la atención todas la que eh conocido son o muy quisquillosas o muy materialistas,entre otras;la verdad ninguna me quiere de me quieren por…-pero no termino de hablar cuan Laila sigui con su oración-

Laila: por su dinero y riquezas ¿verdad?-dijo un poco triste-sabe a mi también me pasa algo similar,los chicos solo me quieren porque dicen que soy linda,pero no se molestan ni un poco en conocerme,todos tienen malas intencionesero ellos están de muy mala suerte ya que nunca logran su cometido-dijo un poco divertida-algunos dicen…que todos los hombres son iguales y que todos son unos mentirosos,por m arte no se que pensar de esto…-

Oasis: la verdad es algo interesante y yo tampoco se que decir al respecto-

Laila: oh mire ya llegamos-era una casa de dos pisos como la de un campesino-

Oasis: me guta esta casa-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

Laila: verdad que si? -despues golpeo la puerta,un rato después abrió un pequeño niño con cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y tez blanca-

Kevin: oh hola su majestad hola Lai-dijo con una tierna voz-

Oasis: hola pequeño-dijo y sepues se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza seguido de una sonrisa de parte del pqueño y Oasis-

Laila: hola Kev-dijo sonriente-

Kevin: hola-dijo-por sierto a que se debe este invitado tan especial?

Laila: el se quedara con nosotros por este mes¿verdad Oasis?-dijo mirándolo-

Oasis: asi es-

Laidy: a que se debe tanto escandalo!-dijo una joven con ojos verdes y cabello castaño-oh hola su majestad mi nombre es Lidy por sierto gusto en conocerlo y adios-dijo desinteresada y se devolvió a su cuarto-

Oasis: siempre ah sido asi?-dijo el-

Kevin: pues desde la muerte de nuestros padres ah sido asi-dijo tristemente-

Oasis: lo siento,perdonad mi atrevimiento-dijo apenado-yo no quería…

Laila: no se preocupe-dijo ella-no es su culpa…-dijo malenacolica-

Kevin: porque no entramos hace frio afuera-djo cambiando el tema-

Oasis: oh claro…muchas gracias-

Laila: de paso le mostraremos la casa…-dijo alegre-

Oasis: me encantaría!-dijo el-  
_**mientras Caroline…**___

Dan: hola princesa-dijo sonrojado-

Caroline: ah si hola-luego miro para otro lado-

Hector: es un placer para mi conocerla su majestad-dijo el cortésmente-

Caroline: no no el gusto es todo mio…ejem por sierto ¿Dónde esta Eliana?-dijo buscando con la mirada-

Eliana: aquí!-dijo en la cocina-quiere venir a ayudarme son el almurzo su majestad?-dijo-

Caroline: mientras este cerca de la comida porque no…-dijo mientras iba a la cocina-

Dan: no es hermosa?-dijo con ojos de corazón cómicamente mientras su padre tenia una gotica en la cien y reis nerviosamente-

Eliana: bien su majestad le enseñare a cocinar su plato favorito-

Caroline: si porfavor-dijo un poco asqueada…después comenzaron a cocinar a cortar y demás,la princesa poco a poco se sintió muy feliz ya que en su reino no la dejaban hacer nada se sentía libre y poco a poco libero sus buenos sentimientos los cuales estaban muy al fondo de su corazón los que aun n habían sido revelados ya que no tenia lo antes mencionao lo que siempre había deseado…libertad…antes de que se diera cuenta el platillo estaba listo ademas con un postre agregado "pai de moras"-

Eliana: y que tal le parecieron mis lecciones de cocina su majestad…-dijo divertida-

Caroline: porfavor llámeme Caro-dijo sonriente-tus calses son excelentes nunca había podido servirme aunque fuera una sándwich,aunque estuviera fuera del reino…a todo lugar al que iba no me dejaban hacer nada con el pretexto de que yo soy una princesa…

Eliana: aquí podrá hacer cosas que no le dejaban hacer pero ue sean para cosas positivas por supuesto-dijo como si fuera una mamá-

Caroline: muchas gracias-yo después la abrazo,algo que nunca había hecho con ningún plebeyo como ella los llama,Eliana se sorprendio pero de todos modos correspondio su abrazo-

Eliana: aquí es bienvenida en las buenas y en las malas considerese un miembro de nuestra familia-le dijo dulcemente-

Caroline: de verdad no se como pagarle todo lo que hace por mi…-dijo alegre-

Eliana: con que usted este aquí para mi ya todo esta pagado en un gran honos para mi tenerla en mi casa-

Caroline: que tal si servimos ya a la mesa-

Eliana: me parece bien-despues todos comieron,Caroline se sentía en familia,Dan estaba hinotizado por su belleza…pero ella no se daba cuenta,ya que el solo era un pqueño niño y nada mas pero Dan no se daría povencido tan fácilmente…por el lado de Caroline nunca s había sentido tan feliz en tanto tiempo,para ella ya era miembro de una familia muy especial tanto que ya no quería irse de allí quería quedarse toda la vida qu aun le quedaba…

_**jake: hay que bonito-dijo expandiendo sus ojos con cara de angelito-**___

_**finn: se me gusta…pero cake me parece que me pasa lo mismo que a Dan la dule princesa nisiquiera se da cuenta de lo que siento or ella…-dijo decepcionado-**___

_**fionna: la verdad me pasaa lo mismo,el dulce príncipe no me acepta porque soy muy joven-dijo-pero piénsalo al igual qu Dan no hay que darse porvencido-**_

**finn: tienes razón…-dijo sonriente-**

**fionna: oye cake y al final que pasa con Dan y Caro?-dijo-**

**cake: no te lo puedo decir todavía ni jake¿cierto?-dijo mirando amenazadoramente a el perro-**

**jake: por supuesto que no…arruinaría…la sorpresa-dijo otraves con ese acento típico-**

**fin: ohhh,bueno-pero mientras ellos estaban ahí marceline escuchaba-**

**Marceline: pff no puedo creerlo,fin es un tonto nunca se dar cuenta-dijo fastidiada y melancolica-para el solo soy su amiga…-**

**Marshall lee: me hablas en serio?-dijo burlon-**

**marceline: y tu que haces aquí!?-dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta de que su hermano la escuchaba-**

**Marshall lee: eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…-dijo-**

**Marceline: pues quise venir por aquí un rato-/b**

Marshall lee: para ver a tu novio?-dijo riendo-

Marceline: eres un maleducado como siempre-dijo enojada-

Marshall lee: yo?-dijo tratando de enojarla-

Marceline: si cara de estaca-

Marshall lee: te salvas de ser mi hermana-dijo volteando fastidiado-

Marceline: entonces gano la cotienda-dijo egocéntricamente-

Marshall lee: por sierto de casualidad sabes quien es esa humana?-dijo señalándola extrañado-digo gracia a ti conozco a fin pero no a ella-

Marceline: ahhh…ella es fionna es mi mejor amiga y la chica mas entreida que eh conocido-dijo alegre-quedarias como tonto si la vieras peleando ella es muy cool no como tu que eres…mas o menos un cuarto de lo que es ella restándole 5-

Marshall lee: no te creo es una cualquiera como todas en AAA-dijo burlon-

Marceline: hagamos una apuesta…-dijo-

Marshall lee: cual-dijo interesado con una sonrisa gélida-

Marceline: dices que fionna es una cualquiera cierto?pues bien te la presentare y la conoceras y cuando veas lo genial que es yo gano arreglas mi casa por tres meses-

Marshall lee: y si yo gano?-dijo arqueando una ceja-

Marceline: sere tu lacaya por tres meses-dijo incrédula-que dices?aceptas el trato?-dijo estrechándole la mano-

Marshall lee: como sea-y cerraron el trato-

Marceline: bien comenemos lo siento por lo que hare hermanito-el se quedo mirándola extrañado preguntándose porque le había dicho eso despues dijo a todo pulmón-FIONNA MI HERMANO MARSHALL LEE DICE QUE ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!-fionna volto enojada y Marshall se puso rojo de la rabia-

fionna: quisiera conocerlo marceline-dijo con cara de ultratumba eso asusto a todos los prsentes-

Marceline: aquí esta-en ese momento lo cogio del cuello de su camisa lo llevo a la luz y como todavía era invisible le dio un pequeño puño en el estomago*sarcasmo*y se volvió visible en frente a todos después lo solto del cuello-mira te lo presento-

fionna: a quien hay que matar-dijo sacando su espada mientras la afilaba-oh mucho gusto-dijo mintras caminaba hacia el vampiro que la miraba como si nada-

Marshall lee: hola insignificante mortal-dijo sin saber con quien s metia-

fionna: *sonrisa gélida* cake la estaca de maera porfavor-en ese momento Marshall cambio su rostro a otro un poco preocupado-

Cake: ahí va-en ese momento le lnzo la estaca y ella la atrapo de espaldas sin mirar y con una sola mano-  
fionna: marceline puedo matarlo cierto?-dijo mirándola maléficamente-

Marceline: déjalo medio vivo-dijo mientras volaba al lado del vampiro y se hacia al lado de fin con una sonrisa cinica-

Marshall lee: de todas maneras sy mas fuerte que ella-dijo incrédulo-

fionna: eso hay que verlo…-despues corrió hacia el con la estaca y detuvo su mano rápidamente-

Marshall lee: te lo dije-en ese momento fionna sonrio y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el estomago el se tocab el este del dolor que sentía mientras la soltaba y daba algunos pasos hacia atras-im-posible-e ese momento fionna corrió hacia el de nuevo y los dos cayero al suelo lo expectadores quedaron atonitos sin decir ni una palabra con la boca aberta mientratnas fionna lo miraba enojada con la estaca apuntado a su yugular cualquier movimiento del vamiro podría ser nulo solamente se quedo mirándola sonrojado de la vergüenza de saber como lo humillo una simple mortal y de su fuerza-esta bien…lo siento-dijo enojado-

continuara…


	14. UNA LUCHA A MUERTE

FIOLEE,CAP 14 UNA LUCHA A MUERTE

Jeje disculpen que este capitulo sea tan corto pero ya saben que siempre dejo las cosas en suspenso…en fin…espero que lo disfruten

**Marshall lee: te lo dije-en ese momento fionna sonrió y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el estómago, el se lo tocaba del dolor que sentía mientras la soltaba y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás-im-posible-en ese momento fionna corrió hacia el de nuevo y los dos cayeron al suelo los expectadores quedaron atónitos sin decir ni una palabra con la boca abierta mientras fionna lo miraba enojada con la estaca apuntado a su yugular cualquier movimiento del vamiro podría ser nulo solamente se quedo mirándola sonrojado de la vergüenza de saber como lo humillo una simple mortal y de su fuerza-esta bien…lo siento-dijo enojado-**

**Fionna: con eso es suficiente-luego se desmonto de el y lanzo la estaca la cual atrapo jake un tanto atonito-**

**cake: ejem ejem…!-refunfuñaba ella-podemos continuar?-**

Marshall lee: como sea…-luego volteo a otro lado y se hizo a espaldas de los demás mientras escondia su rostro-

Finn: Marceline…estará bien tu bro?-pregunto el aventurero burlon-

Marceline: hay por supuesto que si solo es una de sus pataletas cuando esta enojado es como…la ley del hielo-

Fionna: no cabe duda de que es egocéntrico y patan-dijo fionna con cara triunfante-

Jake: eso es malo jovencito-continuo refiriéndose al joven vampiro-

Cake: ya podemos continuar…-repetia una y otra vez la gata enojada ya aque no le ponían ni una apice de atencion-

Marshall lee: **presumida-susurro el-******

Fionna: eres un muy mal perdedor amigo-

Marshall lee: que…dijiste-respondio con una voz mas oscura-

Fionna: eres…un…mal…PERDEDOR-exclamo-

Marshall lee: NINGUNA MORTAL ME HA HUMILLADO ASI EN TODA MI INMORTAL VIDA!-en ese momento se transformo en un murciélago gigantesco que destruyo el techo de la casa,la lluvia se hizo presente sin algo que la parar mientras que Marshall volaba en su fantasmagórica forma por encima de todos lo presentes la aventura y su gata miraban sorprendidas mientras que Finn Jake y Marceline sentin una especie de dejavu-

Fionna: oh oh…-

Cake: fionna…*voz gruñona*que haz hecho jovencita!-

Finn: estamos en problemas cierto?-pregunto-

Jake: canijo canijo canijo…-repetia varias veces con los pelos de punta-

Marceline: tranquilos chicos yo lo venceré ser sencillo-pero cuando estaba dispuesta a transformarse su hermano exclamo-

Marshall lee: NO TAN RAPIDO YO ESTOY RETANDO A ESA MORTAL-de pronto fue interrumpido-

Fionna: te he dicho que me llamo FIONNA-

Marshal lee: si si como se llame…A QUE ME DERROTE SIN AYUDA Y POR SU CUENTA!-

Cake: oh no no no no no no te atreves a tocarle un pelo a mi fionnita y saldrás herido de gravedad colmillos!-exclamo enojada-

fionna: cake…no-luego se puso en frente de ella-acepto tu reto-

Marshall lee: muy bien pues entonces…DEFIENDETE-comenzo la batalla el joven vampiro con sus filosas garras trataba de atrapar a fionna pero ella solo esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques-COBARDE NO PUEDES VENCERMO Y CORRES-dijo tratando de provocarla-

Fionna: acabemos con esto de una vez por todas…-luego se lanzo contra el para clavarle una espada y asi lastimarlo para obtener mas ventaja pero fue atrapada por una de sus garras la cuales la asfixiaban sin piedad- *jadeo*eres un*jadeo*tram..*jadeo*poso-

Marshall lee: hay que aduladora…-luego siguio apretando fionna se estaba quedando sin aire…pero de pronto se le ocurrio una idea-

Fionna: *muerde con todas sus fuerzas su brazo de tal forma que la suelta* kyaaaaa-luego se le abalanza de nuevo y le da un golpe en la mejilla-que tal eso!-Marshall retrocede adolorido y se destransforma

Marshall lee: suerte de principiante-luego sale volando a otro lugar-

Finn: Marcy creo que debes buscarlo…-

Marceline: si claro-luego fue tras el-

Jake: uff eso fue tremendo fionna eres muy buena peleando-

Fionna: *se sonroja* pues gracias tu y tu amigo también son geniales…-

Cake: creo que seguire con la historia mas tarde…ahora!quien quiere bocadillos-

Todos: yo yo yo!-se dirigieron a la cocina a degustar la delicias de cae y jake

En otro lugar…

?: todo funciona según lo planeado amo…-

?: asi es mi señor…-

?: excelente *risa malévola*-

continuara


	15. PERSONAJES SOMBRIOS

FIOLEE,CAP 15 PERSONAJES SOMBRIOS

**Bueno como el anterior capitulo fue tan corto quise recompensarlos con este que es más largo …creo O-O **

?: Todo funciona según lo planeado amo…-

?: así es mi señor…-

?: Excelente… *risa malévola*-

**AUTOR POV:**

Sus rostros estaban tapados por la oscuridad, pero se notaba a flote sus cínicas sonrisas y su corazón de piedra pura y fría, lo que no podía ser algo bueno para nuestros aventureros.

?: Ahora que eso funciona a la perfección, necesito que cumplan una misión que voy a dejarles a ustedes dos-

?:¿Qué clase de misión?

?: Quiero que salgan de casería hoy y busquen…-en ese momento con su poder abrió algo parecido a un espejo allí estaba una chica, era alta y delgada, de tez mestiza, a un lado tenía una coleta amarrada con una moña en forma de una azucena, tenía puestos unos audífonos negros, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con la divisa de una aureola, de ella salía un trueno azul tenia puesta también una pantaloneta marrón y sus zapatos se parecían a los de una bailarina, los cuales, eran negros con pequeños detalles de blanco, los más curioso de esta chica era que sobre su cabeza flotaba aureola con alas de águila y que además de esto tenia alas de alcon-ella me será de mucha ayuda, además de que tenemos que arreglar algunas cuentas…¡Búsquenla!¡Ahora!-

?: Si señor-así fue que se dirigieron hacia AAA para encontrar a esta chica-

**MARCELINE POV**:

Comencé seguir a mi hermano pero de pronto lo perdí de vista, no lo encontraba en los lugares posibles, quise descansar un poco, así que me senté frente a un árbol, de pronto sentí que alguien estaba al otro lado de este, voltee lentamente y observe el otro lado.

-que quieres ahora Marceline?-me pregunto desganado-

-que pataleta la que hiciste hombre! No era para tanto-

-no es tanto para ti porque no tienes mi orgullo nadie nunca me ha vencido en una batalla ni siquiera nuestros padres…-

-pero ya lo hicieron…-luego me senté a su lado el solo escondía su rostro-además…-

-qué?-

-no crees que era fuerte y valiente?-

-supongo?-

-así es Marshall y aun no la conoces del todo dime, ¿crees que una cualquiera se hubiera enfrentado con alguien como tú?, para rematar, salió con vida…-

-solo fue suerte…-

-Ella no necesita eso para luchar…-

-Acaso se ha enfrentado a otros monstruos?-me respondió curioso-

-Así es, una vez se enfrentó con uno más grande que tú y salió victoriosa, además de usar uno de sus billetes como paracaídas…-

-supongo que podría conocerla un poco más alfin y al cabo es parte de la apuesta ¿cierto?-

-así es-

-Bueno y donde comienzo?-dijo ya un poco más animado-

-Por volver a la casa del árbol a disculparte-

-tengo que hacerlo? Es una doble humillación, además ya me disculpe una vez-me respondió fastidiado-no me declinare dos veces seguidas en un solo día…-

-Marshall-le renegué-

-está bien, como digas…-entonces allí se dirigieron…alguien en los cielos había observado toda la escena-

-hmmm vaya vaya parece que son buenos vampiros con quienes puedo contar,alfin y al cabo protegerme de esas que me están persiguiendo es ley, además hablaron de una aventurera, quizá me pueda ayudar con mi problema-luego siguió sigilosamente a los vampiros los cuales llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaron y estaban en la entrada todavía seguía lloviendo-

-bueno Mar Mar tú ya sabes que hacer-después toco la puerta-

-no puedo creer aun tenga que disculparme..ella fue la que me provoco-bufaba como un niño pequeño,de pronto fionna abrió la puerta cuando vio a Marshall se apoyó en un lado de la puerta y lo miro con cara de *vaya vaya miren quien es*-hola-refunfuño entre dientes-

-un gusto…se puede saber a qué viene el señor porque espero que venga por algo bueno-

-Así es el viene a disculparse ¿verdad hermano?-luego le dio un codazo-

-si si a d-d-discul-par-me-

-bien entonces adelante-

-lo siento-dijo a lo bajo-

-eh?-luego hizo como si no hubiera entendido-no te escucho amigo-

-lo que oíste!-estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Marcelina lo agarro de cuello de la camisa y lo devolvió-

-Marshall que te disculpes!-

-pero ya lo hice!-

-no no lo has hecho-inquirió la aventurera-

-POR GLOB LO SIENTO!-exclamo con enojo-

-disculpa aceptada pero bueno no se queden ahí pasen-así fue-

-que interesantes…-decia la misteriosa chica-veamos desde afuera-entonces se hizo en frente de una de la ventanas-

-miren quien vuelve por mis garras-le dijo furiosa la gata y se abalanzo contra el-

-techo déjame en paz gata tonta-en eso Fiona la quito de encima de Marshall-

-oh vamos Marshall no seas exagerado-respondió burlona-

-oigan jovencitos y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto jake-

-no lo se me canse de jugar con B-MO no hay otra cosa que se me ocurra…-se quejaba fin-

-y si jugamos verdad o reto?-pregunto B-MO-

-hmmm-dijeron todos-

-yo dijo que ta bueno-inquirió el aventurero-

-esta bien-respondieron todos aunque algunos de los presentes no estaban del todo seguros-

-empecemos!-exclamo cake-Jake!¿verdad o reto?-

-hmm yo digo…¡Reto!-

-entonces…te reto a…Que te comas una caja de helado completa-Jake cogió el coraje donde podía cogió una caja de helado y comenzó todos le gritaban barra llego un punto en el que se congelo el cerebro y el comenzó bacilar un poco pero logro terminarlo-

-hay mamasita mi cabecita se me congelo…-decía con voz chillona-

-bueno ahora es tu turno Jake-respondio cake-

-entonces-luego se recuperó un poco-¡B-MO!¿verdad o reto?-

-¡verdad!-

-dime el nombre de la princesa en el juego illusion of time!-

-Kara!-

-muy bien ahora tu B-MO!-

-…Finn!¿verdad o reto?-

-reto!-

-te reto a que le des un beso a…El suelo!-todos lo miraron mientras reían a lo bajo a excepción de Finn-

-okey-entonces lo hizo-listo luego cerro los ojos mientras sonreía triunfante-entonces elijo a…Marcy!-

-escojo verdad-

-quieres a alguien en especial?-

-pero qué clase de pregunta es esta Finn?!-

-pero no tengo nada más que preguntarte-respondio inocentemente-

-la respuesta es NADIE-

-ok…-se notaba un poco asustado-

-bueno entonces…¡Fionna!-

-escojo reto!-en ese momento los ojos de marceline se tornaron un poco calculativos y sospechosos-

-te reto…a que le des un beso al dulce príncipe mañana!-el vampiro cambio su mirada a una de enojo realmente sabia quién era el dulce príncipe-

-q-que?!Marceline!¿qué te ocurre?-luego cake tapo su boca interrumpiéndola-

-por supuesto que lo hara!-

-hablaremos más tarde…Cake- su tono era de asesina-entonces o elijo a Marshall-  
-verdad-dijo desinteresado-

-porque nos espiabas a cake y a mí?*arqueando una ceja*-

-la unica respuesta que tengo para TI es que ESTA es MI casa en la que ustedes están estorbando-luego la miro desafiante…parecía una ardua guerra de miradas asesinas todos estaban realmente sorprendidos-

-hmmm ellos en realidad podrán ayudarme?-decía la chica fuera de la ventana-se ve que son muy…inmaduros…pero no tengo de otra todos me responden con lo mismo entonces en realidad debe ser una heroína…y ese vampiro parece ser su novio…supongo que entrare a hablar con ellos-desciende y toca la puerta-

-ya voy!-exclamo Fionna luego se levantó y fue a abrir-

-buenas tardes ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hacerle…unas preguntas-

-por supuesto pase-la aventurera la miraba sorprendida nunca la había visto cuando entro los presentes también lo estaba la joven se sentó en uno de sus muebles-y dígame que necesita preguntarme?-

-es cierto que eres una heroína?-

-así es-

-pues le tengo una mision…-

-hábleme de ella-dijo con una mirada de curiosidad-

**continuara**


	16. ME SIGUEN EL RASTRO

FIOLEE,CAP 16 ME SIGUEN EL RASTRO  
**especial!¿Porque?, Pues es una interesante pregunta, verán, en el capítulo 8 anuncie uno, decidí que haría la suma para saber cuándo se aparecerá el capítulo largo y según mis cálculos 8+8=****_16_****y así voy a ir sumándolos y sumándolos…bueno, entonces ya que saben esto deben saber también cuando es el siguiente especial que disfruten la lectura!**

_-hmmm ellos en realidad podrán ayudarme?-decía la chica fuera de la ventana-se ve que son muy…inmaduros…pero no tengo de otra todos me responden con lo mismo entonces en realidad debe ser una heroína…y ese vampiro parece ser su novio…supongo que entrare a hablar con ellos-desciende y toca la puerta-_

-ya voy!-exclamo Fionna luego se levantó y fue a abrir-

-buenas tardes ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hacerle…unas preguntas-

-por supuesto pase-la aventurera la miraba sorprendida nunca la había visto, cuando entro los presentes también lo estaban, la joven se sentó en uno de sus muebles-y dígame que necesita preguntarme?-

-es cierto que eres una heroína?-

-así es-

-pues le tengo una misión…-

-hábleme de ella-dijo con una mirada de curiosidad-

-pero primero preséntese jovencita-las dos se voltearon sorprendidas; para darse cuenta de que la que había dicho esto era nada más y nada menos que cake-

-mi nombre es Tsubasa pero pueden llamarme Tsu-

-oye nunca había escuchado ese nombre-dijo la aventurera-

-Y yo nunca había escuchado de un humano sobreviviente de la guerra de los champiñones…Fionna ¿verdad?-

-si ese es mi nombre-

-bueno ya que me eh presentado*mira a cake y se devuelve a mirar a Fionna*quisiera seguir si no hay algún inconveniente, por supuesto-

-si continúe…-dijo Fionna mientras miraba a cake, quien le asintió con la cabeza-

-el grano de esta conversación es que no sé cómo, porque ni cuando me están persiguiendo-entonces Finn se mete a la conversación-

-¿pero quienes la persiguen?-

-pues en realidad no se mucho de ellos-

-díganos lo que sabe, quizá nos de alguna pista de quienes pueden ser-dijo Fionna-  
-está bien, les contare…-

**FLASHBACK…**

Estaba durmiendo encima de un roble alto y grueso, había volado demasiado y me sentía cansada, de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien cerca del lugar en el que me encontraba, abrí bruscamente mis ojos y mire hacia abajo, había una clase de mago/duende verde con una vestimenta extraña y hablaba con una chica encapuchada,quise escuchar lo que decían ya que me parecían muy sospechosos…

Chica: y dígame…ha visto a una muchacha como esta…-vi como sacaba una foto, la mire detenidamente, después de todo tenia vista de águila, la cual era supremamente aguda; me di cuenta de que esa muchacha era…yo-

?: No, no la eh visto amiga mía ¿se puede saber para que la buscan?-

Chica: no es de su incumbencia abuelo-le renegó fastidiada-solamente queremos información sobre ella…-

?: Mira…primero no soy una abuelo, tengo 1234 años y segundo si la buscan debió haber cometido algún crimen y según mi don para identificar a otros con solo verlos ella no ha hecho nada malo como para la tengan de fugitiva-

Chica: mire solo cállese, su voz es tan chillona que contamina el aire y el sonido-

?: Hay jovencita no me adules me sonrojas-

Chica: *facepalm*…mire…yo solo vine por información y si usted no me la puede dar entonces le preguntare a alguien que sea de fiar-

?: No me lo roges más,*risa rara*te ayudare-

Chica: usted es un torpe…pero aceptare su ayuda-

?: No se preocupe, soy uno de los mejores detectives, no hay nadie mejor que yo además de que mis servicios son casi gratis-

Chica: a que se refiere con casi gratis?-

?: Pues que tendrá que darme oro-

Chica: lo que faltaba…está bien, le daré su oro, pero solo cuando me de información con la veracidad suficiente como para que deje de creer que es un torpe-

?: No te arrepentirás*risa rara*-entonces salió volando hacia algún lugar-

Chica: no puedo creer que tenga que pagar por eso…-otra chica encapuchada apareció en la escena de la nada-

Chica 2: es que no sabes hacer buenos negocios…-

Chica: solo cállate ¿quieres?-

Chica 2: yo me callo cuando yo lo desee*mirada desafiante*-

Chica: o cuando yo haga que lo hagas *muestra puño*-entonces de la nada apareció un extraño portal en el que había un chico escondiendo su rostro, aunque de una u otra manera parecía que lo conocía desde antes…-

Voz misteriosa: chicas por favor, están aquí para investigar no para pelear como bebes, además con su griterío puede que levanten sospechas contra nosotros…-

Chica y chica 2: si señor-luego lo miraron apenadas-

Voz misteriosa: bien ahora díganme que han investigado ¿tienen alguna información sobre ella?-¿Cómo es que me conocían? No entendía nada, solo me limitaba a escucharlos-

Chica: aun no señor pero…-de pronto fue interrumpida-

Chica 2: de milagro logro negociar con un duende/mago para que le consiga la información-

Voz misteriosa: me parece bien…-se veía que la que había interrumpido estaba muy celosa-buen trabajo para las dos-

Chica: gracias señor-

Voz misteriosa: no hay porque...-

Chica: emm señor quisiera preguntarle algo, no sé si le moleste que lo haga…-

Voz misteriosa: pregúntame lo que quieras-

Chica: ¿qué tiene de especial esa chica?… ¿porque la buscamos a ella?-

Voz misteriosa: ya te eh dicho que me será de ayuda, además de que tenemos que arreglar cuentas…-se veía que su tono era de regaño-

Chica 2: pues no quiero entrometerme en su conversación pero…quisiera saber qué clase de cuentas tienen que arreglar…-

Voz misteriosa: fue hace muchos años…se los contare cuando la hayan atrapado, así ella también podrá recapitular todo conmigo-

Chica: está bien señor, entonces la tendremos lo más rápido posible-

Voz misteriosa: más les vale sino…no creo que vuelvan a ver jamás la luz del día-

Chica: no se preocupe la encontraremos y se la llevaremos-

Voz misteriosa: que así sea…-el portal desapareció dejándolas a ellas dos, las cuales se miraron con odio y desaparecieron con un tipo de tele transportación-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-esto está más lejos de nuestra comprensión…-dijo Fionna, ya que esto los dejo a todos pensativos a excepción de dos vampiros-

-de hecho creo conocerlos…-rompió el silencio el vampiro-

-¿a si?-preguntaron todos al unísono-

-si… ¿eran tres, dos mujeres y su líder era un hombre verdad?-

-aja-afirmo Tsubasa-

-entonces deben ser…-la mirada de Marshall cambio a una de terror, su hermana se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que sucedía y continuo con su frase-

-la banda Enigma…-

-¿pero cómo es que la conocen?-dijo curiosa la víctima-

-en realidad ustedes saben muy poco de nosotros incluso Finn y Jake que llevan mucho tiempo como mis amigos y no lo sabían-

-Marcy ¿Por qué siempre nos ocultas cosas?-pregunto el aventurero-

-sí, el jovencito tiene razón-afirmo Jake-

-hablaremos de eso luego, ahora tenemos que ayudarla-renego Marceline-

-bien…-refunfuño el haciendo un puchero-

-y díganme que tan peligrosa es esa banda, note en la expresión del jovencito un terror tremendo -indago Jake-

-es la banda más peligrosa en toda la nocheosfera…imagínense que tan peligrosos serian en AAA-dijo el vampiro en tono de regaño-

- pero…¿Qué hacen ellos en un lugar como este?-pregunto Marceline-

-no lo sé…-dijo el vampiro dudoso-

-no han escuchado acaso?-pregunto Fionna-la buscan a ella porque ese tipo quiere arreglar cuentas con ella…-

-¿pero qué clase de cuentas?-dijo Finn, entonces todos miraron a Tsubasa-

-yo…no recuerdo nada de eso…es como un hueco en mi memoria, por más que intento no puedo acordarme, ese chico me parecía alguien conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no sé de qué me parece familiar…por favor ayúdenme estoy muy asustada y no sé qué hacer si me llegaran a encontrar…-

-no se preocupe jovencita nosotros le acompañaremos-dijo cake-¿verdad Fionna?-

-así es-

-nosotros también nos apuntamos-dijeron los dos hermanos-

-no he tenido acción en mucho tiempo…-dijo Marshall-¿los ayudamos Marceline?-su hermana asintió a lo que Fionna respondió con una sonrisa-

-gracias a todos-dijo la víctima y después le dio un dulce abrazo a Fionna-

-no es nada…-dijo la aventurera apenada-

-entonces ninguno de nosotros podrá ir a su casa hasta que descubramos quien es él y que es lo que sucede aquí ¿cierto?-dijo Jake a lo que todos asintieron-

-cake, será mejor que busquemos mantas y colchones-su hermana asintió-

-nosotros ayudaremos!-dijeron todos a excepción del vampiro que se quedó flotando, Fionna vio esto y lo cogió de la mano-

-vamos será divertido, además están por toda la casa-y luego le dedico una linda sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizar-

-está…bien…-entonces fueron a buscar lo necesario-

En la guarida de la banda enigma el líder estaba muy pensativo…

-porque…porque no lo recuerdas Tsubasa-dijo mirando en un portal que producía su magia-conque buscando ayuda…parece que no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo…¿verdad?, me parece que si-luego cerro bruscamente el portal y dio la espalda-pero sé que verme te refrescara la memoria querida mía ,mi portal no puede localizar tu ubicación porque mi magia no es lo suficientemente avanzada para tal fin, sin embargo, puedo oír y ver lo que haces o dices de mi o de mis complices,una aventurera que no tiene poder alguno, una débil mortal…¿una heroína?. No me hagan reír, si esto es más grande de lo que ellos creen; subestiman mi poder creyendo poder descubrirme tan fácilmente…tontos, antes te tendré a ti Tsubasa y nadie va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, porqué tu eres mía, los matare a ellos después…lo importante ahora es que la información de tu ubicación sea revelada pronto…-

**continuara...**


	17. ALGUNOS CAMBIOS

FIOLEE,CAP 17 ALGUNOS CAMBIOS

**que disfruten la lectura!**

En la guarida de la banda enigma el líder estaba muy pensativo…  
-porque…porque no lo recuerdas Tsubasa-dijo mirando en un portal que producía su magia-conque buscando ayuda…parece que no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo…¿verdad?, me parece que si-luego cerro bruscamente el portal y dio la espalda-pero sé que verme te refrescara la memoria querida mía ,mi portal no puede localizar tu ubicación porque mi magia no es lo suficientemente avanzada para tal fin, sin embargo, puedo oír y ver lo que haces o dices de mi o de mis complices,una aventurera que no tiene poder alguno, una débil mortal…¿una heroína?. No me hagan reír, si esto es más grande de lo que ellos creen; subestiman mi poder creyendo poder descubrirme tan fácilmente…tontos, antes te tendré a ti Tsubasa y nadie va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, porqué tu eres mía, los matare a ellos después…lo importante ahora es que la información de tu ubicación sea revelada pronto…-de pronto nombra a sus secuaces y están llegan rápidamente por tele transportación-

Chica: ¿en qué podemos ayudarle señor?-dijo con un tono servicial-

-Ya tengo el plan perfecto para acabar con esos estorbos…-respondió este-

chica 2: ¿Cuál es?-

ya todos habían acomodado los lugares donde dormirían; era más sencillo porque las dos hermanas tenían habitaciones para los invitados, sin embargo, habían solo dos, tendrían entonces que compartir las habitaciones, lo cual no fue problema para ninguno, los dos hermanos querían estar en la misma habitación pero Marceline convenció a todos de hacer algunos cambios,claro que uno de ellos hizo enojar a cierta aventurera,pero no podía hacer nada ya que sus intentos porque estos cambios no se realizaran fueron totalmente nulos: Tsubasa con Cake y Jake,ya que ellos podían protegerla al ser animales mágicos, Marceline con Finn, ya que la primera nombrada hizo todo lo posible porque fuera asi,y por ultimo Marshall lee con Fionna,a lo que los dos trataron de negarse rotundamente.

-NO. Me niego no quiero estar cerca de esa!-dijo Marshall mientras Jake,cake y Marceline trataban de empujarlo dentro del cuarto que le había sido asignado, pero este tenía las dos manos una a un lado y otra al otro lado del marco de la puerta de una forma muy cómica -

-¿¡ESA…COMO TE ATREVES DEVILUCHO DE SEGUNDA?!-exclamo Fionna mientras que su hermana y Tsubasa trataban de sostenerla para que no lo golpeara-

-CALLATE-exclamo el-CONTAMINAS MIS OIDOS-en ese instante se despisto y sus manos se resbalaron del marco de la puerta casi pierde el equilibrio, pero a ratos trataba de recuperarlo de nuevo al estilo anime, todos los que estaban empujándolo se dispusieron a darle el último golpe para que cayera dentro del cuarto, pero de pronto Fionna se solto del agarre de Cake y Tsubasa lo que los dejo a todos totalmente pasmados ya que no se veía que ella estuviera de buen humor-

-APARTENSE-en ese momento todos se apartaron a los dos lados de la puerta muy asustados, ella tenía una cara de ultratumba;mientras,el vampiro daba un suspiro porque había logrado mantener el equilibrio, claro que esto no sería por mucho ya que la aventurera retrocedió un montón y luego corrió hacia la puerta donde el se encontraba para luego derribarlo con una patada ninja voladora y caer parada sobre el cómicamente, en ese momento todos se asomaron a la puerta cada uno con un letrerito que decía "10" a lo que ella se volteo aun sobre el e hizo una sutil reverencia-

-auch…-dijo débilmente el pobre vampiro-

Chica: Genial! Esa es la idea mas brillante que he escuchado en toda mi vida señor es usted un gran genio!-

-como sea…ahora quiero que vayan y cumplan con el plan, ya saben, si ella realmente es una aventurera y protege al débil entonces esta trampa es a prueba de fallos-

Chica 2: claro que si señor! Como no si su plan es maravilloso!-

-váyanse ahora!-dijo estupefacto-

-si señor-dijeron las dos al unísono y después desaparecieron con tele transportación-

**continuara…**


	18. EL BUHO COSMICO

FIOLEE, CAP 18 EL BUHO COSMICO

**¿Les han gustado los capítulos anteriores? Pues bien, ya es hora de un poco de fiolee ¿no creen? ¡Entonces vamos allá!**

-APARTENSE-en ese momento todos se apartaron a los dos lados de la puerta muy asustados, ella tenía una cara de ultratumba;mientras,el vampiro daba un suspiro porque había logrado mantener el equilibrio, claro que esto no sería por mucho,ya que la aventurera retrocedió un montón y luego corrió hacia la puerta donde el se encontraba para luego derribarlo con una patada ninja voladora y caer parada sobre el cómicamente, en ese momento todos se asomaron a la puerta cada uno con un letrerito que decía "10" a lo que ella se volteo aun sobre el e hizo una sutil reverencia-

-auch…-dijo débilmente el pobre vampiro-

Chica: ¡Genial! ¡Esa es la idea mas brillante que he escuchado en toda mi vida señor, es usted un gran genio!-

-como sea…ahora quiero que vayan y cumplan con el plan, ya saben, si ella realmente es una aventurera y protege al débil entonces esta trampa es a prueba de fallos-

Chica 2: ¡claro que si señor! ¡Como no si su plan es maravilloso!-

-¡váyanse ahora!-dijo estupefacto-

-si señor-dijeron las dos al unísono y después desaparecieron con tele transportación-

_

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todos se encontraban muy pensativos, en especial Tsubasa, quien no lograba recordar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; ya que tenia miedo de salir de la casa del árbol, porque temía que le pasara algo malo, Se limito entonces a observar la ventana mientras el firmamento se hacia notar en el extenso y hermoso cielo-me pregunto…que hice, que le hice a el para que mandara a una banda muy peligrosa tras de mi…-después dio un suspiro-solo espero que no pase nada malo…por…-de pronto algo paso por su cabeza como una flecha, esto hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como dos platos y que su tez palideciera muy notoriamente…-

_una pequeña niña de 10 años se encontraba en un salón de clases, parecía que esta vivía en la época de los humanos, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros que se veían muy alegres, esta se veía triste y sola; sin nadie que la consolara, tenia una mirada perdida y vacía a la vez se parecía a Tsubasa…de pronto la imagen cambio y se encontró a la misma niña saliendo hacia su casa al atardecer sin que nadie la acompañara, cambio de nuevo la imagen ya había llegado a casa,se veía que sus padres estaban muy ocupados, por lo tanto, no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, ella subió al segundo piso a una habitación en la que había un nombre que se veía borroso, entro y lanzo su maleta sin ganas,después,cayo boca abajo en su cama y comenzó a sollozar, luego a su lado apareció un búho dorado que la miraba con pesar y que después de un corto periodo de tiempo volteo a mirar a Tsubasa…una luz hizo que todo se volviera completamente blanco_

Tsubasa estaba completamente pasmada y sorprendida por lo que había visto, tanto, que cayo desplomada al suelo, afortunadamente por allí pasaba cake, quien la ayudo para que recuperara la conciencia-¡jovencita, despierta, despierta!-

-Sentía mis ojos pesados y los fui abriendo poco a poco-¿Cake?-dije completamente confundida, ella por supuesto me miraba muy preocupada-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque te derrumbaste así de repente?-cuando me pregunto esto recordé lo que me había ocurrido-

-tuve…una visión-cake me miro aun mas preocupada-

-¿que había en la visión?-me pregunto-

-era una pequeña niña que se parecía a mi y que vivía en la época de los humanos, se veía muy solitaria y cuando llego a su casa sollozo en su habitación, luego apareció una animal muy extraño a su lado…-cake abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y me pregunto a prisa-

-¿¡Q-que animal?!-

-Era un búho dorado…-parecía que cake casi se desmayara por la respuesta que le había dado-

-¡hay,hay,hay como dijo aquel, nunca me hagas eso!...era el búho cósmico-

-¿el búho cósmico?-

-así es, aparece cuando tu sueño o visión es una profecía, eso significa que eso que viste no era algo común y corriente…-luego pensó un minuto y llego a una conclusión-bien, hablaremos con los demás mañana, por ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada…-luego me ayudo a levantarme y las dos nos dirigimos a la habitación, me dejo en mi cama y me acobijo-ahora duerme y si vuelves a soñar algo con el búho cósmico avísame, ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo dulcemente, a lo que yo asentí-bien yo mientras iré por un vaso de leche, nunca me acuesto sin uno Jejeje-y luego salió de la habitación-

-gracias…-susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y en mi se dibujaba una sonrisa-

_

Estaba muy feliz de poder lograr que me asignaran una habitación con Finn, pero además me sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que yo lo quería mucho y hacer el ridículo ante el podía ser el fin para mis planes…no dejare que la dulce princesa me lo quite, es demasiado nerd y engreída, tan solo imaginarlos juntos hace que me den ganas de vomitar, me di cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ya la mayoría estaban muy exhaustos el día de hoy, de pronto Finn entro a la habitación, se veía que no estaba en lo absoluto cansado…

-hola Marcy…-me dijo aburrido-

-¿estas aburrido?-le dije en tono burlón-

-see pero…no puedo salir de aventura con Jake durmiendo como un oso…-

-¡hey! Tengo una idea…salgamos de aventura juntos ¿Qué te parece?, Yo estoy disponible el día de hoy…y...también estoy aburrida-

-¡eso suena divertido!-dijo alegre-entonces ¿Qué esperamos?,¡vamos rápido!-dijo corriendo fuera de cuarto mientras se dirigía a la salida-

-¡oye espera tontico!-dije divertida mientras lo seguía-

Me encontraba muy aburrido, así que decidí salir un rato y tocar algo con mi hacha-bajo, cuando iba a salir por la ventana esa niña molesta me pregunto muy curiosa a donde iba…

-¡oye! ¿A dónde vas?-

-no te importa-luego al intentar irme me agarro suavemente del brazo, a lo que me voltee y trate de esconder rubor, veía en su rostro una expresión de tristeza-¿puedes dejar de mirarme así?-le pregunte incomodo-

-solo si me dejas ir contigo…-me dijo con cara de seriedad-

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?-le pregunte-

-no lo se…tal vez porque…-en mi se dibujo una cara picara y me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro-

-no me digas que te guste preciosa…-le dije con el tono que ponía nerviosas a todas la chicas, lo que funciono, porque ella se sonrojo como una cereza, sin embargo, en ninguna chica hubo una segunda reacción tan violenta como la de esta humana,que,al acercarme a decirle esto, además de sonrojarse grandemente dirigió su puño hacia mi quijada lo que yo esquive con gran agilidad-uh estuvo cerca eres muy peligrosa- le dije burlón,después,con una gran velocidad, la rodee por la cintura y la lleve fuera de la casa del árbol-

-¡suéltame!-me dijo forcejeando, era muy fuerte, pero aun así no podía soltarse de mi agarre-

-dijiste que querías acompañarme, así que deja de quejarte, llorona-le dije de forma burlona, ella me miro con gran enfado e hizo un pequeño puchero, sin responderme volteo la mirada-no te preocupes solo vamos a techo mas alto de Mi casa-

-ahora es mi casa así que acostúmbrate-me dijo enfadada yo reí un poco y ascendí hasta el destino que le había mencionado, ya estando allí la solté a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo-¿y que se supone que es lo que vamos ha hacer aquí?-me pregunto inquieta, yo no le respondí nada solamente saque el bajo que cargaba en mi espalda y comencé a afinarlo-

-¿Qué esa cosa?-

-no es cualquier cosa es herencia de mi familia, ha pasado por las manos de cada un de mis ancestros, originalmente es una hacha pero a mi me gusta mas como un bajo-

-¿tu lo tocas?-me pregunto con una sonrisa-

-si, es obvio ¿no?-creí que ella me golpearía de nuevo pero en lugar de esto reacciono de una forma muy inesperada: rio para sus adentros y me contesto dulcemente-

-¡si es cierto! Es que a veces soy muy tonta-después de unos segundos su sonrisa se volvió un poco melancólica, quede muy sorprendido ante su respuesta y su cambio de sonrisa -hay una canción que siempre me pone muy contenta… ¿podrías cantármela?-se mostraba muy apenada al preguntármelo-digo…si no te molesta-yo sonreí-

-claro, ¿Cuál es?...-le pregunte, cuando abrió la boca para hablar continúe mi frase-que no sea cursi…-ella rio un poco-

-no, no es cursi, no te preocupes-

-bien-

-se llama "wake up"-al decir estas ultimas dos palabras,me llego cierta nostalgia, lo que ella noto al instante-

-¿tienes malo recuerdos con esa canción?-me pregunto preocupada-

-no es eso…mas bien…me recuerda el tiempo en el que era…un humano…-ella quedo totalmente sorprendida-

-¿eras un humano?-yo asentí-

-en realidad era mi canción favorita-ella quiso preguntarme algo pero decidió no hacerlo-

-bien, entonces quiero escucharte-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa que, por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar corresponder-

**WAKE ME UP**  
Feeling my way through the darkness _Sintiendo el Camino a través de la oscuridad  
Guided by a beating heart Guiado por un corazón que late  
I don't know where the journey will end No se donde terminara el viaje  
But I know where to start Pero se donde comenzar_

Hey tell me I'm too young to understand Me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entenderlo  
They say I'm caught up in a dream Dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño  
My life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes Mi vida va ha pasar si no habro los ojos  
Well it's fine by me Bueno, esta bien para mi  
So wake me up when it's all over Asi que despiertame cuando todo haya terminado  
When I'm wiser and I'm older Cuando sea mas sabio y mas viejo  
All this time I was finding myself Todo este tiempo me estuve encontrando a mi mismo  
And I didn't know I was lost Y no sabia que estaba perdido

I tried carrying the weight of the world He intentado llevar el peso del mundo  
But I only have two hands Pero solo tengo dos manos  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world Espero tener la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo  
I don't have any plans Yo no tengo ningun plan

Wish that I could stay forever this young Desearia poder ser joven para siempre  
Not afraid to close my eyes No tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos  
Life's a game made for everyone La vida es un juego hecho para todo el mundo  
And love is the prize Y el amor es el premio

So wake me up when it's all over Así que despiértame cuando todo haya terminado  
When I'm wiser and I'm older cuando sea mas sabio y mas viejo  
All this time I was finding myself Todo este tiempo me estaba encontrando a mi mismo  
And I didn't know I was lost… Y no sabia que estaba perdido…

**continuara**


End file.
